


Las Vegas, Nevada March, 2008

by kcracken, Tynemousie



Series: The Time Gerard Way Fell In Love With Ryan Ross [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tynemousie/pseuds/Tynemousie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has always liked Ryan and Ryan has always liked Gerard. This is the time they hooked up and fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, our muses decided to go haywire one day and it became this little sexual romp, which has prompted several other ideas. None of this is real, except to the muses in our heads. Tumblr is so mean to give so many ideas. Enjoy!

Ryan couldn't resist going to the show. He'd told Gerard that he'd be at the second night of the Black Parade tour in Vegas because he would be out of town for the first. He smiled to himself as security let him pass. Sometimes being part of the music circuit had its perks. He'd timed his arrival for the back half of the set so he'd be able to avoid being seen by any of the band. 

Gerard may have been overdoing his routine a bit tonight. He had a good reason to. Ryan had _promised_ he would be there the first night. He'd caught sight of Brendon, Spencer and Jon already. They were enjoying the show from the club level. Brendon did look a bit intoxicated. Gerard knew these were the last few days before their summer tour to promote the new album they'd released two months ago. Ryan should be here practicing with his band, not gallivanting off somewhere. 

So, because he was extremely sexually frustrated at this turn of events, he took it out on Ray and Frankie and the audience. He played up every move, shaking his hips with a flourish. He would run his hand through Ray and Frankie's hair. He got right up in Frankie's face a few times, too. The audience was eating it up, and despite his frustration, he was actually enjoying himself.

Ryan made it backstage just in time to see Gerard strut up to Frank and run his hand through the other's hair, getting a little too close for Ryan. Or at least he thought it would have been. Ryan was surprised that in all actuality, seeing Gerard get worked up on stage like that was hot. Ryan leaned against the wall, watching intently.

Gerard had shared his microphone with Frank during Vampires Will Never Hurt You and they had head banged together. He sang to Frank and Frank grinned at him, giggling as he sang and played along. As they launched into Give 'Em Hell Kid, he glanced at the side of the stage and saw the object of his frustration leaned against the wall watching him intently. He caught Ryan's eye and grinned before screaming the opening lyrics into the microphone. He worked the crowd now, moving his leg in time to the music. 

Ryan couldn't take his eyes off Gerard. He was so distracted he hadn't realized Gerard would be able to see him until it was too late. When Ryan saw him grin, he folded his arms in protest at the way he'd been acting on stage. He tried his best to look annoyed, but he wasn't convinced it appeared genuine.

Gerard watched him trying to look aggravated, but he failed miserably. Besides, shouldn’t Gerard be the one who was irritated? Ryan lied and now he was trying to look like it was Gerard’s fault.

Before they played their last song, Gerard talked to the crowd about one of his favorite bands being from Vegas and they'd recently released an album. He was pretty sure most of the audience, and probably most of his band, thought he was talking about The Killers. And sure, maybe he was talking about them some, but he kept glancing over at Ryan. He swore he heard Brendon scream “Panic!” at one point. He had to hide his grin behind the microphone. He looked at Ray and they began the opening to Helena.

Ryan watched Gerard pick up the start and couldn't help notice that somehow a hole had appeared in the top inside seam of the leg of Gerard's jeans. He became acutely aware of how hot it had suddenly become backstage and more importantly just how uncomfortable his jeans were becoming. Ryan swore under his breath when Gerard did that thing with his hips that he knew drove Ryan mad. 

As they finished their final song, Ryan took a moment to debate what to do. He finally decided, stepping back from his place by the side of the stage and rushing along to Gerard's dressing room. Luckily he had one to himself in the venue. Ryan slipped into the room and stood with his back against the wall next to the door, lying in wait for an unsuspecting Gerard.

 

The band bowed to the crowd and came off the stage sweating and happy. Gerard looked around back stage, searching for Ryan. Instead, he was rushed by Brendon, who nearly leapt into his arms. “Gee! You guys were awesome! You were totally on tonight. Man, if I were a betting man…”

Gerard blushed and quickly shut Brendon up with a quick kiss before running a hand through his sweat soaked hair. He giggled and looked at Spencer and Jon. “Thanks for coming, guys. I know you have lots to do with your tour starting soon.”

“Everyone needs a break now and then,” Jon said.

“Yeah, even Ryan, so I understand. He left you tonight to come by yourselves?” Gerard was bouncing from foot to foot. He had to find Ryan.

Spencer rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Said he had something he absolutely had to do today and couldn’t come tonight, but he promised he’d be here tomorrow.”

“That’s nice. Um, if you’ll excuse me, uh, I need to go to my dressing room. I’m terribly sweaty and probably smell awful.”

“It’s not that bad,” Brendon said, sliding up next to him and cupping Gerard’s ass.

Gerard jumped and moved away from Brendon. “Well, I’ll feel better after a shower. Post party is up in our suite. You guys are invited of course.” He smiled and waved as he quickly made his way towards the dressing rooms.

Ryan was beginning to wonder where Gerard was. He was getting impatient, especially because every time he closed his eyes, Ryan was confronted with the image of the object of his affections running his hand from his thigh up to his stomach, lifting his shirt while he sang. His jeans were feeling incredibly tight now and he was beginning to want to relieve the tension building in him, whether Gerard was there or not. 

He allowed himself a satisfied smirk at the thought of how Gerard would react if he walked into the dressing room to find him naked on the sofa, jacking off to the thought of what he wanted to do to Gerard. He was almost to the point of making that a reality when he heard a noise just outside the door.

Gerard expertly dodged everyone, from his band mates to fans, telling them he would be back soon, and dashed to his private dressing room. He paused before the door, wondering if perhaps Ryan was lying in wait for him. That would be an awesome surprise if he was. His mind wandered until he felt a hand clasp his shoulder and Dewees congratulated him on a great show. He grinned and thanked him as he grabbed the handle of the door before him.

He debated briefly on how to open the door and settled for pushing it open with a flourish. The breeze it caused disturbed his hair slightly, making it fall into his face. He tried to blow it away, but failed miserably.

Once Gerard had stepped into the room, Ryan slid up behind him while catching the door with his foot and closing it. Ryan snaked his right arm around Gerard's waist, his hand running to the other's crotch, massaging him gently. Locking the door with his left hand, Ryan then swept back Gerard's hair from his neck, slowly licking the beads of sweat from his skin. 

Gerard couldn't stop the dirty moan that escaped his throat when he felt a long fingered hand caressing his junk and a warm tongue sliding across his neck. "Motherfucker," he murmured as he covered the hand on his crotch with his own, forcing Ryan to squeeze his steadily hardening cock. His head dropped forward to expose more of his neck to the younger man. He could feel his eyes wanting to roll back in his head and accept everything. But no, he had to at least tell him how he felt.

"You fucking ditch me the one night I have to spend with you then waltz back in here like some smug motherfucker who thinks he can get what he wants?" He nudged Ryan's head off his neck with his shoulder then turned enough to capture his lips in a desperate kiss. "Well, you might be right."

Ryan couldn't help rolling his hips against Gerard's ass when Gerard's hand covered his own. He'd been waiting so long to get his hands, and frankly any other part of his body, on Gerard he hadn't been sure he'd be able to resist screwing him as soon as he walked through the door. 

Gerard's kiss was almost enough to push Ryan to breaking point, but the attitude that accompanied it made Ryan want to not make it too easy for him. Ryan returned the kiss with fervor before pulling back slightly, smirking against Gerard's lips. "So this is what you get up to when I'm not around? I saw you up there Gee, acting like a slut." Ryan's free hand slipped down to Gerard's ass, squeezing it possessively. "You know how I feel about that." His tone was that of slight admonishment.

Gerard giggled in a most unmanly-like manner, pushing his ass back against Ryan's hand. "Yeah, you love it. I've seen the looks you give Brendon when he's doing the same thing. Where do you think he learned it?" He smirked, turning to face him and cocking his hip to the side. He took the hand that was between them and moved it around to join Ryan's other hand on his ass. Then he put his hands on Ryan's hips and pulled them flush against his. He moaned as he felt Ryan's heat and obvious hardness rub against him.

Ryan both hated and loved the way Gerard's words affected him. He felt a small flare of jealousy in his stomach, which only made him want Gerard even more. Despite his determination to make Gerard wait, Ryan couldn't help letting out a small groan as their hips made contact. He could feel how hard Gerard was through their jeans. Not able to contain his need any longer, he slipped his hands down the back of Gerard's pants, groping his ass as he ran his tongue along Gerard's bottom lip. 

Gerard readily opened his mouth to the younger man, sliding his tongue along his and tasting deep in his mouth. His fingers gripped his hips tightly, digging into the skin and leaving little half-moons from his fingernails. He moaned into his mouth then pulled back for air. "Fuck, I need you so bad, Ry. Like now."

He allowed a triumphant smile to cross his features before kissing along Gerard's jaw line. Ryan started to grind his hips as he leaned in towards Gerard's ear, whispering in a husking tone, "I can tell, but the question is do you _deserve_ it, Gee. After all, you have been rather naughty tonight." Ryan licked his lips before nibbling gently at his ear.

A shudder went through Gerard and he whimpered as his knees tried to give way. "I like being naughty. You like me being naughty."

Ryan felt the shift in Gerard's weight and lost the last of his self-control when he heard a whimper escape his lips. "You might have a point there." He started to walk the other man backwards, slowly edging towards the couch. "I suppose that means what you really deserve is a reward?" Ryan took a step back away from Gerard when he felt him stop against the front of the couch. He smirked as he placed a hand firmly on Gerard's chest and pushed him down to sit.

He fell back onto the couch, looking up at Ryan with his own smirk. "Yes, a reward is exactly what I deserve." He sat with his legs open and Ryan standing between them. He reached up and grabbed Ryan's belt buckle, pulling him towards him.

Ryan allowed himself to be pulled forward but placed his left hand against the wall behind the couch to support himself above Gerard. He brought his right hand to Gerard's chin, tilting his face up towards him. "So tell me, Gee. What exactly would you like for your reward?" Ryan raised his eyebrow before leaning in and kissing him deeply with a hint of longing.

Well fuck. 

Gerard whined into the kiss, lifting his hips up and towards Ryan, trying to get some kind of contact or friction. His hands frantically started working on Ryan's belt, button and zipper. He shoved a hand into his pants and wrapped around his cock, stroking long and slow. 

The moment Ryan felt Gerard's hand on his cock he broke the kiss, throwing his head back as he let out a throaty moan. He couldn't stop himself from leaning his hips further in towards Gerard, wanting nothing more than to be closer to him, all thoughts of teasing gone from his head.

Gerard chuckled darkly. "Oh, I think you want this as much as I do." His hand tightened around him and pulled up to the tip, running his thumb over the head like he did to the microphone every night. He ran his tongue from the hollow of Ryan's throat up to his ear. "The problem is," he whispered, "there are too many people in my room upstairs." He nibbled lightly on his lobe.

Ryan's legs finally gave way and he had no choice but to drop, his knees coming to rest either side of Gerard's hips. A shiver ran down his spine when Gerard whispered in his ear, but he knew as much as he would love to fuck him senseless right here, Gerard had a point. Ryan turned his head, whispering back. "You know what I really want right now is to suck your cock and make you scream." He let his words hang for a moment before continuing. "But you're right; I think we need to get you out of here before I change my mind."

Gerard growled at the thought of Ryan going down on him. Fuck, that had to happen sometime before sound check tomorrow. At least once. Preferably many times. "So, I think we may have wasted enough time here so everyone has gone upstairs, but not long enough that anyone will come looking for me. Let's get the fuck out of here and find someplace to have some fun, motherfucker."

Ryan captured Gerard's lips in one last kiss before sitting back into his lap. "Then we should get moving before Bren realizes you're missing. Wouldn't want your protégé finding out what you get up to huh?" Ryan grinned. "You do know you'll have to let me get up though, don't you?" He glanced down to Gerard's hand and his own straining cock.

Gerard followed his eyes and looked down between them. He began giggling because Ryan had completely broken him with his admission of wanting to suck him off and make him scream. He slowly pulled his hand out and readjusted him, giving him a little pat before looking back into his eyes. “Do you have any fucking idea what you do to me?” He leaned up to kiss him briefly. “Now get the fuck off me so we can get the fuck out of here.” He raised his hips, trying to dump Ryan on the floor.

Ryan grinned mischievously when Gerard asked if he knew what he did to him. He planted his ass firmly on Gerard's lap as he tried to buck him off. "Oh, I think I do," he said as he palmed Gerard's cock through his pants before finally standing and heading to the door. "So, a mad dash to my car then back to my place? _If_ , of course, you can wait that long." Ryan winked as he unlocked the door.

Gerard moaned loudly then flopped back on the couch, already aching at the loss of the heat from Ryan’s body. He pouted a little, but grinned underneath as he got up and moved to pick up his messenger bag from nearby. He shoved his phone into the outer pocket and threw the strap over his shoulder. He moved up behind Ryan, grabbing his ass as the door opened. He smirked and walked through the door, moving quickly towards the door at the end of the hall with the huge red EXIT sign.

He pushed the door open to step outside in the darkness and was surprised when there was a flash of light in his eyes. He blinked to focus and saw about a dozen kids surrounding him dressed in My Chem t-shirts. Shit. He hadn’t even thought about fans sticking around to see if they left. He slumped a little, glancing over them towards Ryan.

He saw the way Gerard's shoulders hunched and all he wanted to do was get him out of there and get into his pants. Deciding that he needed to distract the fans from the fact that they were sneaking out together, Ryan did the only thing he thought would make it obvious they weren't doing just that. He flashed a grin at Gerard before bounding past him and into the middle of the group, grinning and posing like an idiot. It took a moment for the fans to figure out who he was, but once they did, it was a melee of photographs and signatures. He realized Gerard wasn't with him so he spun around trying to see if he'd been swallowed up by the teenagers.

Gerard was still standing by the door, staring at Ryan with his mouth open. He never would have expected Ryan Ross to save him from a flood of fans. He felt a slight tug at his sleeve and looked to see a girl about fourteen grinning up at him. He smiled back and took the ticket she was holding out and quickly signed it.

He posed for a few pictures and signed several tickets and CDs. They asked if Gerard was going to be on the next Panic! album and that gave him a great idea. Gerard’s response was to just grin and put a finger to his lips. Soon he was able to slip through the crowd and follow Ryan to his car.

Already in his car, Ryan was drumming his fingers on his steering wheel when Gerard finally joined him. He turned his head and smiled. "See? That wasn't so bad, and hopefully they'll not start any rumors." Ryan grinned slyly, reaching over and running his hand up from Gerard's knee to the top of his thigh, slipping two of his fingers into the hole in his pants. "Shall we?" Ryan gently stroked Gerard's exposed skin softly.

Gerard adjusted the bag he’d just placed at his feet when he felt Ryan’s hand on him. He nearly hit the roof when Ryan put two fingers through the hole. “Holyfuckingshit,” he exclaimed then forced himself to calm down and sit still. He wiggled enough to get his legs apart enough that Ryan had plenty of room to explore if he wished. Looking over at him, he grinned. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

Ryan shifted in his seat when Gerard opened his legs for him. It was getting increasingly difficult to hold together at this point. He dug his fingers into Gerard's leg and raked his nails back down the inside of his thigh before starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot. As far as he was concerned, the sooner he got Gerard back to his place, the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car, the foyer, the kitchen? Ryan takes Gerard back to his place for some fun.

The ride to Ryan’s was actually pretty eventful. Gerard reached over to turn up the radio and found that Ryan was listening to a mix cd of music from My Chem, Fall Out Boy and Panic! He began singing along, moving his hands with the music, running them along his body. He would glance over at Ryan and could see his Adam’s apple moving as he swallowed hard.

They arrived just as That Green Gentleman came on. “Oh wait,” Gerard said, reaching to still Ryan’s hand before he turned the ignition off. “I love this song.” He began to sing along, knowing every word.

Ryan had found the whole drive home painful. Gerard's behavior had been driving him nuts the whole way, and then he'd insisted on waiting in the car so he could sing along to one of _his_ songs. He would normally have found it sweet that Gerard loved one of their songs, but right now it was infuriating. Yet he couldn't help himself from twisting in his seat to face Gerard, watching him intently as he sang along. He wondered if Gerard knew how much he was driving him to distraction, but Ryan knew deep down he did. Ryan sat as patiently as he could for the song to finish. 

Gerard closed his eyes as he sang along with Brendon’s vocals, bouncing in the seat and singing at the top of his lungs even though he’d just sung a full concert. He cracked an eye open and looked towards Ryan, seeing him turned towards him. He finished the song then grinned at Ryan. “I do love your music. This album totally rocks.”

He'd watched Gerard the whole time, amazed that his voice was still capable of singing like that after his vocals that night. He could have sat there all night listening to him sing, if he hadn't had more pressing matters to attend to. 

Ryan couldn't help but smile when Gerard complemented their newest album. He leaned across, nuzzling Gerard's neck before speaking in a hushed tone as he ran his hand down the other's chest. "You know, flattery will get you everywhere, Gee." Ryan slid his hand down inside Gerard's jeans when he reached the waistband.

“Flattery, huh?” Gerard asked with a smirk. “That’s all it takes?” His voice went up a couple of octaves at the end when he felt Ryan’s hand sliding into his jeans. He slid down a little in the seat, giving him more room. “I’m totally okay with here in the driveway, but your neighbors might not like the noise.” He giggled uncontrollably.

It wasn't the most graceful maneuver the world had ever seen, but Ryan managed to turn off the engine, effectively plunging the car into darkness, the lights from the street and neighbors barely making a dent in the darkness that engulfed the car. Ryan raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "Then I suggest you keep the noise down." 

He wrapped his slender fingers around Gerard's cock, stroking him slowly while his free hand worked on his belt and zipper. Finally managing to free Gerard of the confines of his jeans, Ryan leaned right over to the passenger side, licking his lips as he continued to move his hand over Gerard's hardened cock. 

Gerard gasped, the air catching in his throat as Ryan leaned over his lap. He whined a little, lifting his hips up and thrusting into Ryan’s hand. “OhGodfuckingyes…” His eyes rolled back in his head and he reached down to lift the handle to lower his seat back. He fell back rather quickly, causing his ass to come off the seat and push himself further into Ryan’s hand. 

Ryan smirked as Gerard lowered the seat, blowing gently up his cock before slowly wrapping his lips around the head. He couldn’t help but let a low moan escape his throat as he took Gerard's length into his mouth, moving his hand in tandem as he did so.

Gerard moved his right hand onto Ryan’s head and his left to rub gently up and down his back. He weaved his fingers in his hair, pulling gently just to let him know he was there to keep him from getting too ahead of himself. Ryan’s mouth was warm and wet and oh so perfect. He growled deep in his throat as he felt Ryan’s tongue against him.

The feeling of Gerard's hand in his hair made Ryan want to lean into his touch, but to do so would mean breaking contact with his mouth. He closed his eyes, marveling at how he'd managed to stay sane not being able to do this more often. Gerard's growl only furthered Ryan's arousal and he worked his tongue across the ridges of Gerard's cock as he continued to suck him off.

“Fuck yeah, Ry.” He could feel his arousal growing quickly. It wouldn’t take a lot to make him lose his whole composure. He put a little more pressure on his head and slid his hand down and under the waistband of Ryan’s jeans.

Ryan couldn't help lifting his ass into Gerard's hand, right now he wanted nothing more than to have as much contact with him as possible. Ryan was finding it hard to keep a slow pace now, his need to have Gerard lose control over riding all else. He flicked his tongue across Gerard's slit before raking his teeth lightly over his cock.

That was too much for Gerard. Sensory overload. His entire reality just went BOOM and he let out a quick “ohfuckRyan” before he shot his load into his mouth. His head pushed into the seat as his hips rose towards Ryan. His body was completely out of his control.

Gerard's reaction almost took Ryan by surprise, but he'd figured after so long on tour it might not take long. He reveled in the way Gerard lost control under him, opening his throat as he continued to work him through his high, swallowing eagerly. 

He felt Ryan’s throat tight around him and let out a very high pitched whine. He tugged a little forcefully on his hair as his body fell back onto the seat. He felt like every bone in his body had turned to liquid. He pulled Ryan up and kissed him hard, shoving his tongue into his mouth roughly to taste everything. Ryan was completely undoing him and he really didn’t mind.

Ryan found himself at the mercy of Gerard's kiss and he wouldn't have it any other way. He explored Gerard's mouth eagerly, pressing his hand firmly onto the other's chest. Finally breaking for air, Ryan's eyes met Gerard's, a hint of desperation in his voice. "We need to go in, like now."

He nodded fervently. “Yeah, no, yeah, um, yeah, fuck…” He was completely incoherent. How had this little skinny shit turned him into this? He pulled the seat back upright and opened the door. He slipped his bag over his shoulder then reached out and grabbed the top of the door as he unfolded himself from the car to stand. He stood for a moment, testing his legs to see if they would hold him up. After a moment or two, he finally closed the door and followed Ryan up to his home slowly.

Opening the door, Ryan stepped inside, dumping his keys on the sideboard. He turned and leant against the bannister, crossing his arms and waited for Gerard to come in, a huge grin on his face. Ryan was pleased that Gerard had obviously missed him as much as he had missed Gerard. 

Gerard felt old. Granted, he was only thirty (thirty one in ten days), but Ryan was nine years his junior. He made his way through the door and was impressed. He’d expected a minimalist approach, but Ryan surprised him. He had posters up and there were all sorts of knickknacks he’d picked up on their tours. He noticed a large framed poster just to the side of where Ryan was standing. It looked like the cover of the Beatles’ Abbey Road album, but upon closer inspection, he noticed it was actually Ryan and his band mates in the crosswalk. 

He stepped up to get a better look. It certainly wasn’t Photoshopped. He tilted his head and looked at Ryan, then it clicked. Their latest album had been recorded at Abbey Road Studios. “This is fucking awesome,” he said as he tapped a finger against the poster. “Did you notice that you and Brendon are perfectly in step? Same position and everything. And really appropriate that Jon is barefoot like Paul, because he wears those motherfucking flip flops all the time. At least you made him take them off.” He grinned broadly at Ryan before dropping his bag to the floor and taking a couple of steps towards him, crowding him against the banister. 

Gerard's interest in the poster distracted Ryan from the other less wholesome thoughts going through his head. "Yeah, there was no way I was going to let Jon ruin that photo with flip flops! I mean come on... Abbey Road! How many times do you get to do that?" He couldn't help getting excited when he talked about their visit to London. 

“Mm, that explains a lot about how the new album sounds.” He glanced at the button down paisley shirt and vest Ryan was wearing. Reaching out, he began to undo the buttons of his vest. “And it explains the new look. I like it.”

Ryan was about to open his mouth to say thank you but stopped when Gerard started to unbutton his vest. He flushed red, looking down at the hands making their way down his chest. What he wanted to do was kiss the man standing in front of him, but for some reason his brain wasn't able to co-ordinate the movement to do so.

Gerard looked up at him and grinned. “Red looks really good on you, Ry. I always did love that rose vest you had. Do you still have it?”

He flushed an even darker shade of red when Gerard spoke. "Yeah...um, I mean...somewhere, kinda....yes." Ryan swallowed hard, trying to pull himself together. He finally managed to regain some control over himself, reaching up and resting his left hand on the back of Gerard's neck, his fingers playing with the ends of Gerard's hair.

Gerard giggled when he felt Ryan playing with his hair. Trailing his finger back up his chest, he began working on the buttons of his shirt. With each one he undid, he brushed his fingers over the ivory skin he uncovered. He chewed on his bottom lip as he began thinking about his next move. On instinct, he stepped even closer to Ryan and slid his leg between Ryan's.

Ryan felt a shiver run the length of his spine as Gerard's hands worked their way down his chest. He'd expected things to move a lot more quickly than they were, but the suspense was irresistible. He loved the waiting, the not knowing, the near torture of having Gerard this close without actually having him. 

When Gerard's leg moved between his own, Ryan lowered himself just enough to get full contact with him, slowly rocking himself against Gerard's thigh. He let out a barely audible moan as the friction started to cause a warm feeling between his legs.

“Someone seems anxious,” Gerard said as he chuckled. He slid a hand down to cup the hardness in Ryan’s jeans. He leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Tell me what you want, Ryan.” 

Ryan bit back a whimper. "You. Fuck, Gee, what I want is _you_." He leaned into Gerard's touch as his fingers tangled into his hair, pulling his head back to expose his throat. Ryan's lips met with Gerard's neck as he began to gently nip and suck at his skin. 

Gerard moaned loudly. His hips moved forward as if Ryan was a magnet. He pushed his shirt and vest off his shoulders then scratched his fingers down Ryan’s chest. “You’ve got me, Ry. I am all yours to use as you want.” He thrust his hips forward, grinding against Ryan’s.

He couldn't stop his hips from moving with Gerard's, pressing back hard against him. Ryan pulled away from Gerard's neck and stared at him, trying to read his expression and trying to compose himself. Finally relinquishing the last of his self-control when Gerard left the marks on his chest, Ryan's hand gripped the back of Gerard's neck tightly. He pulled him into a heated kiss, exploring his mouth with force.

Gerard grinned inwardly. He liked Ryan being forceful with him, but he liked being in control, too. He returned the kiss with gusto, sliding his tongue around Ryan’s as he practically fucked his mouth. He moved his hands down to Ryan’s jeans to get them open. It was quite exhilarating to find nothing in his way as he reached in to grab his erection.

Breaking the kiss, he pulled back and looked at him, an evil glint in his eye. “I do believe it’s my turn.” He smirked as he dropped to his knees and pushed Ryan’s jeans down to the floor. 

In the dim glow of the nightlight, Gerard wrapped his hand tightly around the base of Ryan’s cock and licked his lips. “I’ve been thinking about this for weeks, wondering what I could do to make you completely fall apart. This was one of my favorite ideas.” He leaned forward and licked up his cock from where his fingers were wrapped around it up to the head, flicking his tongue across the slit before looking up into Ryan’s eyes.

Gerard's kiss took his breath away, leaving Ryan gasping for air. He felt a sudden rush of anticipation when Gerard dropped to his knees in front of him. Ryan let out a strangled groan as Gerard's tongue did a number on him. "Fuuuuuuck.....yessssssssss." He leant back against the banister for support.

Oh yes, this was exactly what he dreamed about. He reached up with his free hand and took Ryan’s hand, moving it behind him to the banister. He made Ryan’s grasp one of the rails. “Do that with your other hand and don’t let go,” he whispered in a deep, sensual, commanding voice.

He had no idea what Gerard was planning to do with his hand, and Ryan swallowed hard when Gerard practically commanded him to hold the banister. His plan to decimate Gerard against the wall had been way laid, but fuck, right now Ryan was prepared to do anything he was asked.

The look on Ryan’s face told Gerard he was doing exactly what he wanted. He winked at him then lowered his mouth over Ryan’s cock. He slowly worked his way down to where his hand was sliding along him. He kept the pace slow and even, wanting to take his time with this.

Ryan was trying his best not to let Gerard know just how undone he was coming right now. When he did manage to bring himself to look down, the sight of Gerard moving over him made him grip the banister tightly to stop him from tangling his fingers into Gerard's hair. He wasn't sure he'd be able to hold out for long, but Ryan was damned sure he was going to try.

Gerard let his eyes close as he sucked sloppily on Ryan’s cock. The weight felt so perfect against his tongue as he swirled it along his skin. He rested his free hand on Ryan’s hip, squeezing gently. His cheeks hollowed as his mouth slid up and down in a steady rhythm. He wondered how long Ryan would last. 

A loud, desperate groan echoed around the room as Ryan had to steady himself under Gerard's attention, his knuckles starting to turn white with the strength of his grip. It was all he could do to keep himself from losing the last of his sanity.

The sound coming from Ryan’s mouth sent Gerard over the edge. He quickened his pace steadily, taking him deeper and deeper in his mouth with each stroke. He moaned around him, opening his throat before sucking hard and pulling his head back up.

He could feel himself losing control as Gerard took his cock further into his mouth, the feeling of his warm mouth driving him to the very edge of his senses. Gerard's final motion was too much for Ryan to take, the hot tightness enveloping him sending him reeling into his orgasm. Ryan threw his head back, crying out Gerard's name as he came. 

Gerard wanted to smirk at making Ryan lose it so quickly. Instead, he kept sucking Ryan through his orgasm. Ryan tasted so good. He hoped he would get many opportunities to taste him again before he had to leave. 

He cleaned him up then stood with a smile on his face. He noticed Ryan was still gripping the banister tightly and slid his hands down his arms gently to pry his hands loose. “What a good boy,” he said softly in Ryan’s ear. “You did exactly as I asked. I have a feeling the rest of this night is going to be really nice.”

Ryan still had his eyes closed when Gerard leant in and spoke to him. He slowly opened his hands and tried to stand, but his legs gave way and slid down the banister to the floor, ending in a jumble of limbs and half words. "Fuck" and "Good" are the only worlds that were clear within the nonsense. Ryan looked up at Gerard, his eyes still glazed over, but a broad grin on his face.

Gerard laughed and went to the floor with Ryan. “So, I suppose I can give as good as I can get, huh?” He was about to lean forward and kiss him when he heard his phone go off in his bag. He rolled over towards his bag to pull it out. 

There was a message from Mikey asking where he was. He quickly typed out a reply that he had run into an old friend and for them to not wait up for him, he would definitely be back in time for sound check. After he hit send, he turned his phone off and tossed it back in his bag. He pulled out his cigarettes and offered one to Ryan. “The only vice I really have left,” he said with a smile.

He nodded sincerely in answer to Gerard's question, and furrowed his brow when he went to check his phone. Ryan couldn't help admire Gerard's ass when he rolled across the floor, giggling a little when he saw the hole in his pants. When Gerard offered him a cigarette, Ryan wrinkled his nose. "I'm good thanks.... Hey _wait_! I'm not a vice?" He pulled out one of his award winning pouts, still half watching the ohsohotandsexy hole. 

When he saw the look on Ryan’s face when he offered him a cigarette, Gerard remembered he was in his house, so he tossed the pack in his bag beside his phone, grumbling a little. His head snapped back up when Ryan spoke. “Oh, I meant out of all that other… stuff I used to do before. You’re the greatest type of vice ever.”

He grinned and noticed Ryan wasn’t looking up at him, but rather down. He glanced down to see the hold Ryan had used earlier to entice him. He reached down and grabbed either side of it with both hands. He pulled, ripping it further up towards the crotch. “Is that better?”

"Yeah, so much." Ryan looked him up and down, a slightly feral, hungry glint in his eyes. He slowly crawled across the floor, almost stalking him, pulling Gerard's legs straight before moving up close. 

He finally stopped when his face was a hairs width from Gerard's. Ryan slowly ran his hand up the inside of the other's thigh, halting as his fingertips reached the tear in the material. He paused, chewing on his lip as he gazed into Gerard's eyes. 

Gerard licked his lips, his eyes locked with Ryan’s. “If you take me somewhere more comfortable than your foyer, I’ll let you do whatever you want to my jeans.” 

"But Geeeee," Ryan slid back so he was kneeling with his body and arms stretched out low, only to begin pushing forward and back, running his arms along the carpet either side of Gerard. "Carpet burns can be so much fun." Ryan grinned as he continued to skirt over the top of Gerard's legs.

He couldn’t hold it in. The night was finally getting to him. If it had been another time in his life, he might have thought he was high or drunk. Gerard was laughing so hard that his stomach hurt, which reminded him that he hadn’t eaten much today. He reached out and grabbed Ryan’s shoulders, pulling him up for a kiss. “Stop that, you little shit.” He giggled and kissed his nose. “I’d much rather cover your body in bruises and bite marks than carpet burns.” 

Gerard's giggle set Ryan off doing the same as he collapsed in a heap on his legs, rolling onto his back. He wriggled to get comfortable, his head resting at the top of Gerard's thighs. He looked up with a grin on his face. "Sounds like fun, but you know once I get you upstairs, there's no _way_ either of us are coming down for a while." Ryan shifted his head slightly, knowing full well exactly where it was making contact with Gerard. "You wanna grab some supplies before I drag your fine ass up to bed?" 

He smiled softly and brushed Ryan’s hair from his eyes. Damn those honey colored orbs. He wanted to draw them. He wanted to draw Ryan. His fingers lingered against Ryan’s skin and he began to chew on his bottom lip. “Supplies… Yeah, that sounds good.”

Gerard reluctantly dumped Ryan off his lap and grabbed his bag. “I, um, I’m gonna just step outside and have a cigarette, okay? I guess it’s more of an addiction than a vice. But you’re an addiction, too.” He rambled on, his face turning pink.

Ryan reached up and grabbed Gerard's arm, pulling himself to standing. "Don't be stupid. You can smoke in the kitchen; just open the back door first, 'kay?" He pulled up his jeans and adjusted his shirt back on his shoulders before he interlaced his fingers with Gerard's, half dragging him through to the kitchen. Ryan picked up the keychain for the back door from the bench and tossed it at Gerard. 

Gerard juggled the key for a moment before he finally caught it. He slid it into the lock and turned. The resounding click made him smile and he opened the door. Fishing his Marlboros out from where he’d tossed them, he tapped one out and took the lighter from the cellophane to light it. He took a long, deep drag and held the smoke for a moment before blowing it out the door. That felt so much better. Maybe now he could concentrate on everything and not just his growing affection for Ryan.

"At the risk of a wise ass comment from yourself, anything you want in particular?" He asked with his head halfway in the bottom cupboard as he wiggled his ass deliberately.

Ryan caught Gerard’s attention with that wiggle. “Hm,” he pondered. “Since you want the wise ass comment…” He carefully balanced his cigarette on the rail of the porch and moved to stand behind Ryan, grasping his hips and pushing up behind him. “I definitely want some of this.”

Ryan couldn't help but smirk as he started to move his hips in little circles when he felt Gerard behind him. Ryan kept rummaging in the cupboard, knowing fine well that the bag of chips he was supposedly looking for we're already on the counter. There was no way he was going to miss an opportunity like this. 

What Ryan couldn't resist was opening his mouth. "Did no one ever tell you not to have dessert before your dinner? Wouldn't want to spoil your appetite now would you?" He deliberately pushed back into Gerard, continuing his teasing.

Gerard grinned and laughed, slapping Ryan’s ass as he stepped back. “I thought I already had desert.” He moved back to the door to finish his cigarette. “But now that you mention food, I have to admit that I haven’t had anything since a bag of gummies before the show.”

"NOODLES!" 

Gerard nearly choked on the smoke he’d just inhaled. He blew it out quickly as he questioned curiously, “What?”

Ryan's head was now stuck in the refrigerator as he chucked several packets from the crisper onto the counter top. Once he'd retrieved everything he needed, Ryan set about finding his wok and a few other sundries. He glanced over his shoulder. " _Noodles_ , Gee, Noooooodlessssss." Ryan opened the microwave and pulled out a bag, pulling it open to reveal a rotisserie chicken, still warm from when he bought it earlier. He started to dismantle it, shredding the chicken with his long fingers.

Gerard’s brow furrowed as he watched Ryan work. He inhaled the scent of the chicken and his mouth watered. Stubbing out his cigarette on the brick outside the house, he closed the door, ditched the remains in the trash and walked over to where Ryan was. Ryan’s long fingers were making short work of the chicken. No wonder he was so good at making Gerard come undone. He felt his stomach rumble and reached around Ryan to grab a bit of chicken.

Ryan smacked Gerard's hand. "Hey! Bad!" Ryan grinned before pulling off a large piece of breast, dangling it in front of Gerard's nose. "At least steal a good bit. Only the best for my Gee." 

Gerard’s eyebrow shoots upward. “’ _Your_ Gee’?”

"Um....well....yeah...I mean..." Ryan had flushed red again and he really didn't know what to say. It's wasn't like he didn't want Gerard to be his, but he hadn't exactly meant to declare it either. He hoped Gerard would let it drop rather than let this get awkward, so he continued to strip the last of the chicken. 

Gerard shifted so he was directly behind Ryan and reached around to stop his hands. He gently nudged him to turn around. He reached up to brush back the hair that he was pretty sure Ryan had intentionally let fall over his eyes. “Does that mean you’re my Ry?” he asked as he grinned broadly.

Ryan turned around without resisting, but he kept his eyes firmly on the floor when Gerard pushed his hair out of his eyes. He did, however, look up when Gerard asked whether Ryan was his. He couldn't hold in the smile that was slowly spreading across his features. "Of course I am, if you want me to be." Ryan leaned forward, pausing to search Gerard's eyes for a response before pressing his lips to his softly.

Gerard smiled with his eyes and returned Ryan’s kiss. He put one hand on his hip and the other cupped around his neck, gently massaging Ryan’s tense muscles. He ran his tongue across Ryan’s lips, coaxing them apart so he could explore his mouth again. This kiss wasn’t rushed in any way. This was definitely a kiss between lovers. 

Lovers.

Were they lovers? Gerard wasn’t really sure. He really liked the kid and he was certainly one of the best lays he’d ever had. He had to admit that he had feelings for him, but even he wasn’t sure exactly what they were. He felt the hand on Ryan’s hip twitch, his grip tighten. Maybe he wanted this and his brain just hadn’t caught up to the idea yet.

Ryan found himself relaxing into the kiss, surprised by just how at ease he felt. He thought for a fleeting moment that perhaps he could stay like that for hours, but the moment passed as quickly as it had come when he felt Gerard's hand tighten on his hip. 

He found his arm snaking around Gerard's waist, pulling him in close as he deepened the kiss. Ryan wanted this. Wanted Gerard. But we wasn't sure just exactly what that meant right now. He didn't really care. All he knew was that right now he was here and Gerard was here and he had him for a whole night.

That particular thought brought him back to the fact that he'd had plans for the evening. Ryan brought his other hand around to cup Gerard's ass and squeezed it hard, breaking the kiss at the same time. Ryan grinned. "We really need to get you fed. Can't have you passing out from hunger in the middle of things, can we?" 

Gerard smiled, but he admitted to himself that he was a bit disappointed. He would have been content to just stand there in the kitchen making out with Ryan. “Yeah, I guess that’s a good idea. It has been a while since I ate.”

Ryan pressed one last kiss to Gerard's lips before turning back to the counter, chopping the peppers and onions into strips and dumping them into the wok which had been heating gently. He added in some spices and soy sauce before emptying the noodles out of their packet and in the wok. He was adding the chicken to the mix and started humming Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. 

It was then he realized just how content he felt right now. He didn't often get to cook for someone other than himself. He rather liked the idea of being able to do that more often. "Gee? Wanna grab us a couple of beers? There's some in the fridge." It had dawned on Ryan that he'd pretty much turned his back on Gerard, and he didn't want him to feel like he was ignoring him. 

Gerard had moved over to sit at the table, flipping through the latest AP magazine lying there. He had to get his mind off of Ryan for a moment. There was an article about their tour coming to a close and about Panic’s album. This was not helping get his mind off Ryan. He looked up when Ryan spoke and muttered an affirmative, getting up and going to the refrigerator. He put his head in and looked around. He grabbed a beer for Ryan and a Mt. Dew for himself then went back to the table. 

Finally satisfied that their food was ready, Ryan picked out the biggest plate he had and emptied the contents of the wok onto it. Grabbing a couple of forks out of the drawer, he placed the plate and cutlery onto the table and sat down across from Gerard.

“Fuck, this smells fucking awesome, Ry,” Gerard said as he picked up his fork and took a bite. He let out a dirty moan as he tasted it. “Fuck… tastes even better.”

Ryan laughed at his reaction to his cooking. "Where do you think Brendon gets all that energy from? You should see what I can do with a couple of hours in a kitchen." He grinned as he expertly twirled some of the noodles around his fork and stuffing them in his mouth.

A quick glance at the table caused a horrifying thought to Ryan's mind. He'd asked Gerard to get them a couple of beers. His stomach sank a little at how utterly insensitive he had been to do that, and he couldn't help but look a little forlornly at his beer.

Gerard hadn’t realized just how hungry he was until he started eating. He was concentrating on eating and nothing else. He glanced up once and saw the look on Ryan’s face. He stopped and looked at him properly, then realized what the problem was. “Dude, seriously, drink your beer. I’m good. I have Dew.” He grinned and lifted the bottle in a toast then took a sip. 

Breathing an internal sigh of relief, Ryan took a long draught from his beer before continuing to pick at the noodles. A sly smile crossed his lips when he thought about the reason he was late to the gig earlier. If this was Gerard's reaction to the noodles, he couldn't wait to see his face later.

They continued eating, sharing small talk. Gerard talked about how glad he was that the tour was almost over. The four months off last summer certainly hadn’t been long enough for him. Ryan talked about promoting the new album and recording at Abby Road. 

Gerard finished the last of his noodles, slurping them into his mouth. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his full belly. “That was fucking delicious, Ry. I definitely need you to come cook for me sometime.” He grinned, looking over at the younger man.

Ryan took another drink from his bottle, satisfied with a job well done. He couldn't very well have Gerard passing out from lack of food later on the evening. No way. "You know there's a fee to pay if I have to cook in other people's kitchens. Possibly even payable in advance." Ryan winked over the end of his drink as he went to finish it.

“Oh really?” Gerard said with a smirk. “And what would that be?”

"Hmmmm...." Ryan hooked his leg over Gerard's, running his foot up and down his calf. "Maybe I'll show you, or, maybe you'll just have to take the risk and find out later." He grinned, somewhat mischievously.

Gerard had his arms crossed behind his head and a huge grin on his face. “Hm, is it suddenly hot in here, or is it you?” He paused for a brief second before he was out of his chair, pushing their dishes aside and crawling over the table to grab Ryan’s shirt. He pulled him forward and crushed his lips against Ryan’s.

Ryan was sure that if Gerard hadn't grabbed his shirt, he would have fallen out of his seat with the speed at which he'd launched himself at the table. Instead, Ryan found himself half way across the table, his feet practically off the floor. He eagerly pressed into the kiss, pushing his tongue past Gerard's lips and along the other man’s tongue.

Gerard moaned into his mouth, relishing the feel of Ryan’s soft lips and forceful tongue. Ryan was definitely experienced. The need to breathe finally overcame him and he broke the kiss, slowly releasing Ryan’s shirt from his fingers. He moved back to sit in his chair, licking his lips. “I think it might be time to retire upstairs for desert.” 

"I think you might be right." Ryan was still leaning over the table as he spoke, his words slow and deliberate. He took a moment to look over the man sitting in front of him, savoring every detail. Ryan smirked as he remembered what lay beneath the table, in particular the tear in Gerard's jeans. He had plans in mind for that.

He pushed himself back off the table and walked over to the door, leaning against the frame. "So you coming or not, _Gee_?"

“Not quite yet,” Gerard replied. “But if you keep looking like that…” He gazed at Ryan’s open shirt, wanting to get his hands back on his ivory skin. He stood and followed him from the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan teases Gerard into taking charge and taking Ryan for the ride of his life.

Ryan made his way to his bedroom, making sure he worked his hips as he walked up the stairs. He opened the door and held it open for Gerard. His room was the same as every other in the house, memorabilia from their last tour and various other trinkets on shelves and the dresser. At the far side of the room was his double bed, the moonlight coming in through the window, catching the black satin sheets.

Gerard made sure to walk as close to Ryan as possible when going up the stairs because, damn, what an ass. And it kept brushing right over his crotch. He walked past Ryan into his bedroom, letting his hand graze over Ryan’s crotch. He grinned when he felt his fingers catch on a bulge. 

He took in the room, looking from corner to corner. There were all sorts of things lying around, but when his eyes landed on the bed, he couldn’t help but snort. “Well, Mr. Ross, it seems you were expecting something this evening.” He turned to look at him. “Or do you normally sleep on black satin?” His mind wandered and he thought of drawing Ryan entangled in the sheets and he would entitle it “White Knight in Black Satin” and hang it over his bed. His hands twitched, wanting to do just that.

The light touch of Gerard's hand as he entered the room caused Ryan to shift his weight, trying to contain his rising urges. He smirked in response to the question, slinking up to him and placing his hand squarely on Gerard's chest. "Perhaps. Are you going to tell me I was wrong?" Ryan walked Gerard backwards towards the bed, his free hand running up the inside of Gerard's thigh. "Because I really think you'd be missing out if you did." He stopped when they reached the bed and Ryan ran his hand up to Gerard's shoulder in pushed him down onto the bed.

Gerard couldn’t take his eyes off Ryan. He was completely drowning in the honey colored orbs. He sat down when Ryan pushed him, still not breaking eye contact. “No, I’m not saying you were wrong. Maybe a little too confident in your ability to seduce me.” He sighed dramatically. “But when you tease me so incessantly by saying you would be at the concert and then suddenly you aren’t, sometimes a guy can’t help himself.” He reached out pulled Ryan to him, kissing and nipping at the skin on his stomach.

A sly smile appeared on Ryan's lips, a knowing glint in his eye as Gerard pulled him close. "I promise; it was something important. Like anything else could keep me away from this." Ryan tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair, watching him intently. He wanted him on the bed, but the feel of Gerard's lips was distracting at best. Ryan tightened his grip in Gerard's hair in an attempt to guide him further back onto the bed. "Mmm... bed. Now."

“Less clothes,” he murmured into Ryan’s soft skin as he began to unbutton his jeans and carefully pull the zipper down. He pushed them off his hips and down his legs while licking along his hipbones. 

A low moan left Ryan as he found himself almost naked in front of Gerard, the sensation of his tongue on his hips. He slid both his hands to the bottom of Gerard's t-shirt, tugging at it to pull it over his head. Ryan leaned over Gerard and kissed him hard, his desperation clear as he encouraged him further up the bed. 

Gerard raised his arms, but whined as Ryan pulled his shirt off. The whine turned into a moan when Ryan kissed him. He slid his arms around Ryan’s slim waist as he wiggled up further on the bed. 

Once Gerard had settled, Ryan dragged his body up and over the man beneath him, pushing his already hard cock against Gerard's groin. Supporting himself with his hands on the bed just above his shoulders, Ryan started to rut against Gerard, wanting to feel the friction of skin on skin.

“You know, it might help if you get these jeans off of me,” Gerard offered, rolling his hips upward. He caught Ryan’s lower lip between his teeth then licked into his mouth, kissing him hard.

Gerard's bite elicited a soft growl from Ryan, who responded by running his tongue across the roof of Gerard's mouth. He broke away from the kiss, smiling wickedly before beginning a slow trail of kisses down Gerard's chest. Ryan paused over a nipple, licking it slowly before dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin.

Gerard moaned, running his hands up and down Ryan’s back as he kissed down his chest. His breath hitched when he used his teeth on his nipple. “Fuck,” he breathed out. “Fucking little shit.”

Ryan was beginning to love Gerard using what was fast becoming some kind of pet name for him. The reaction only spurred him on, biting down on Gerard's nipple again, tugging it hard and then sucking the same spot to soothe it before continuing his way down his chest.

Gerard made this whimpering/moaning/groaning sound. His body arched off the bed. “Fuck, Ryan. Are you tryin’ to kill me?”

Ryan looked up from where he had been kissing Gerard's chest. "If I get to hear _that_ noise again? Hell yes!" He ran his long fingers over Gerard's torso as he continued kissing down to the waistband of his jeans, wanting to make Gerard suffer for being so damn irresistible.

Gerard’s chuckle turned into another moan. “Fuck… t-trust me. That sound gets even louder when… when I get to… What the fuck? Just do it already!” His body was writhing under Ryan and he was getting fed up with all the fucking teasing.

Ryan sniggered at Gerard's impatience, deciding it might be best to stop teasing. But then he remembered the tear in Gerard's jeans and he couldn't help but think about what he'd been offered earlier. He moved further down Gerard's legs, his hands working the button of his jeans. Ryan dropped his head between Gerard's thighs, gently nuzzling the skin exposed by the rip, before circling his tongue over his warm flesh. 

Gerard clinched the sheets tightly in his hands, his eyes closed as Ryan continued to tease. Yet this time he went for the hole in his jeans that Gerard had made even larger. He moaned when he felt Ryan’s nose against his leg, his warm breath blowing across his skin making him feel weak. Then he felt something warm, wet and soft. “OhgoodGodmotherfuckingshit,” he whined, spreading his legs wider and raising his hips toward Ryan.

Ryan was only encouraged by Gerard's reaction, his tongue questing for more sensitive skin beyond the tear in the fabric. Once Ryan's hands had finished with Gerard's zipper, they moved lower, his right thumb running circles over the very top of the inside of his thigh, whilst the other hand travelled instinctively to the rip, holding it open wider. 

He wanted to hear one last noise of desperation from Gerard before moving on to what he knew they both wanted, needed from each other. Ryan pushed Gerard's legs further apart, his hands now gripping the other man's thighs tightly, moaning with how good he tasted.

Gerard was trying to be good, he really was, but _Goddamn_ , Ryan was good at this. He reached out, entangling his fingers in Ryan’s hair, gripping tight. He pulled hard, thrusting up towards Ryan, wanting to feel his mouth, his tongue, his teeth on every inch of his skin.

Ryan met Gerard's thrust with a not so soft nip, followed by a long hard suck on the soft skin where his thigh met his crotch. He trailed his tongue along the freshly formed bruise and his hands slid up to the top of his jeans. With one swift motion Ryan had Gerard's pants off and on to the floor. Propping himself up, he flashed a grin at Gerard, taking in the sight of him naked against the satin sheets. "Now _this_ was worth waiting for. Fuck, you look good, Gee."

“Not as good as you.” Gerard grabbed Ryan by his shoulders and pulled him down, rolling over on top of him. “Especially when I’m thrusting hard into you.” He smirked and brought a finger up to his mouth and sucked on it before moving it between Ryan’s legs to rub against his entrance.

"Fffu...." Ryan didn't even manage to form a word when Gerard's finger made contact. He instinctively pushed back, so desperate to feel Gerard inside him. "Gee, _please_." 

The absolute agony in his voice spurred Gerard and he shoved his finger into him without pretense, all the way in. He waited a moment for Ryan to adjust before sliding out and thrusting it back in again, this time crooking it in an attempt to find that one spot that would make him scream. 

Ryan's back arched as his head fell back against the bed, a load moan escaping as Gerard pushed into him. He hadn't expected the sudden intrusion but fuck it felt so good. He gasped as he withdrew, only to cry out in a mix of pleasure tinged with pain as Gerard's finger brushed against his prostate. 

It was music to Gerard’s ears, hearing the cries from Ryan’s lips. He leaned down and kissed along his shoulder to his neck. “Does that feel good?” he asked as he slowly slid his finger in and out.

"Yes, fuck yes." His breath hitched as Gerard continued to work him into a pleasure fuelled haze. Ryan writhed against Gerard's mouth and hand, managing to string together a few extra words. "More...want _more_."

“You have all of the necessary supplies?”

Ryan lifted his right arm and point to the table by the bed. "Top drawer," was all he could manage to say as he rocked his hips against Gerard's hand, desperate to continue his descent into bliss.

Gerard grinned and reached over to open the drawer, pulling out a tube of lube and some condoms. He flipped open the top of the lube and slicked up his fingers before pulling his other hand away from him and replacing it with two fingers from his freshly slickened hand. He pressed hard, scissoring his fingers to stretch him out.

He kissed his way up to Ryan’s mouth, sucking his lower lip between his teeth. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll think we’re one person.” He reached between them with his other hand and wrapped it around Ryan’s cock, pulling hard.

Overwhelmed, Ryan clawed at the sheets. He was so ready for this, desperate even. When Gerard took his cock roughly in hand, Ryan let his head fall back, his eyes rolling back as he groaned loudly. Damn Gerard and his oh so talented hands. Ryan was falling apart, and Gerard's declaration just pushed him closer to the edge.

"Fuck me. Hard. Fucking _break_ me."

A chill went through Gerard at Ryan’s demand. _Fuck, fucking fuck_. His brain was suddenly overloaded. He reluctantly pulled his hands away from Ryan and grabbed a condom, ripping into the cellophane wrapper. He quickly rolled the latex over his straining erection and slicked it up with lube.

He crouched between Ryan’s legs, grabbing his hips and positioning him over his cock. Gently, he pressed against the tight ring. He moaned as Ryan’s muscles contracted, pulling him inside. “Fuck yeah, so tight,” he said as he pushed slowly inside.

Ryan inhaled sharply when Gerard's cock filled him, stretching him further. "Shit, holyfucking shit!" He tilted his hips upward to meet Gerard's, wanting nothing more than to force him deeper.

Gerard paused when Ryan spoke, but his hip movement pulled him deeper, so he went ahead and pushed in all the way. He moaned when his hips met Ryan’s ass. It had been a long time since he’d been in this kind of position. Tour was so fucking long. He needed this badly. After staying balls deep in him for a moment, he slowly began to move in long strokes, circling his hips with every thrust.

The sound that came from Ryan's mouth was somewhere between a whimper and a guttural moan. "So good, Gee. So. Fucking. Good." Ryan brought his hips up with each of Gerard's thrusts, opening his eyes so he could watch Gerard screwing him.

Gerard had his head lowered, his hair falling over his face. His breath was coming out in pants as he thrust into Ryan. He flipped his hair up so he could see in Ryan's eyes. He smiled and bit his lip as he readjusted his angle. He moved his hands to either side of Ryan to hold himself up.

"So fucking hot," he said then leaned down to kiss him hard.

Ryan moaned into the kiss as the new angle sent a wave of intense pleasure through his body. His tongue explored Gerard's mouth roughly as his hands found their way to Gerard's shoulders. Ryan's grip tightened, his hand sliding to the back of his neck and squeezing hard 

Gerard loved the feeling of Ryan's hands. They were so different than any of his band mates, even his brother. They were long and spindly, yet strong and forceful. He could feel the calluses from years of playing guitar scrape across his neck.

He increased his pace, pushing into him harder and faster. The warmth and tightness was steadily sending him to the edge. He wanted to wait as long as he could, to show Ryan how grateful he was that he had shown up for the concert.

The feeling of Gerard moving faster forced another low growl deep from Ryan's throat. Breaking their kiss, he trailed a line of kisses along Gerard's jaw and down his neck. Coming to a stop at Gerard's neck, Ryan dragged his teeth softly over his Adams apple before sucking at his throat.

Gerard’s hips stuttered when he felt Ryan’s teeth against his throat. He moaned, tilting his head back to give Ryan more access. Shifting his weight, he held himself up on one arm as he moved his other hand between them to stroke Ryan’s cock. 

If Ryan had been able to think straight, he'd have smirked at how quickly they were both unraveling, but rational thought had all but disappeared now. He attacked Gerard's throat, nipping and sucking at his skin, wanting to mark him as his own. When Gerard wrapped his hand around Ryan's cock he gasped, biting down hard on Gerard's shoulder, his hips bucking up involuntarily.

Ryan’s bite caused Gerard’s hand to tighten around him and his breath to catch in his chest. He needed more. More control. More _Ryan_. And he needed it _now_. He pulled out of him, whimpering slightly at the loss, and flipped Ryan over. He slid his arm around his waist to pull him up on his knees as he maneuvered behind him. “Fuck,” he breathed out as he pushed back in. “Need to fuck you hard.” 

He held Ryan’s hips as he began a fast, hard pace, slamming into him on every stroke. After a few times, he slid one of his hands down to grab Ryan’s cock and pump him in the same rhythm. He really wanted Ryan to come at the same time as he did. Fuck, that would be so fucking hot.

"Fuuuuuuck." Ryan's words quickly resolved into a moan as Gerard flipped him and rammed into him hard. His back arched sharply when Gerard's hand closed around his cock, working him into a frenzy. Ryan pushed back hard against Gerard's thrusts, the angle causing him to hit Ryan's prostate. His breathing was halted and shallow and he knew he was close to finally losing it completely. "Gee....so gooood....gonna..."

Gerard felt Ryan’s cock throb in his hand as he began to come. He pulled him through it as he thrust his hips against Ryan until his rhythm became uneven and his own orgasm rocked his body. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as he spilled into the condom.

He came hard and fast into Gerard's hand, pushing his ass back against him as he felt Gerard come inside him, the sudden warmth feeling so good. Ryan gasped for air as he saw stars, pleasure overriding all his senses. 

A little reluctantly, Gerard pulled out and discarded the used condom. He fell down on the satin sheets beside Ryan, reaching out to pull him close. He kissed the back of Ryan’s neck, nuzzling against him. “That was so fucking good. Fuck, Ry, why didn’t we do this sooner?”

Ryan collapsed against Gerard when he pulled him close, shuffling back to get as close as possible, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. He sighed contentedly when he felt Gerard nuzzle his neck. "Because we're both complete dumbasses?" Ryan giggled.

Gerard snorted in laughter. “Yeah, I guess so. And we’ve been so busy.” He kissed just under his ear, breathing softly. “But I hate to say that performing tonight on stage and here for you has tired me out.” He giggled lightly.

Stifling a yawn, Ryan looked over his shoulder and reached back to run his fingers through Gerard's hair. "But it was one hell of a performance. I'm kind of hoping for an encore before I have to return you tomorrow." He grinned, wiggling his ass as if to prove a point. 

Gerard laughed, pressing his face into Ryan’s shoulder. “I don’t have to be back until before sound check, and I’m looking forward to seeing what you can cook up for breakfast.” He grinned, hooking his chin over Ryan’s shoulder. “You will feed me breakfast, yeah?”

Leaning forward, Ryan grabbed the corner of the satin sheet and pulled it over them both, not wanting to break the contact with Gerard to get into the bed properly. He couldn't stop himself from answering. "Oh I can think of something I'd like to put in that talented mouth of yours in the morning." Ryan sniggered. 

Gerard fixed the sheet over him then burst into a fit of giggles. “I’m sure that can be arranged, though maybe you can find somewhere else you might rather put that.” He rolled his hips forward.

"Mmmm....you might have a point. And _then_ I will maybe make you breakfast." Ryan laughed softly, pushing back against Gerard's hips. This time he couldn't hold in a yawn. "You're exhausting, you know that, right? The good kind though." He let his head fall back onto a pillow, his tiredness clear in his voice.

“Always the good kind,” Gerard murmured into Ryan’s neck. He felt his eyes getting heavier by the moment. “Get some sleep so we can continue this in the morning.” 

Already slipping into sleep, Ryan half nodded in agreement. He dreamily realized just how content he felt in the arms of the older man in his bed, before dropping into a satisfied slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard has always had a little trouble sleeping in strange places, but after a little artwork, he wakes up Ryan in the best way possible.

Gerard awoke disoriented. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He hated waking up like this after sleeping so hard. He caught sight of a rail thin form with messy brown hair in his arms and everything returned to him. Smiling, he untangled himself from Ryan’s long limbs and climbed from the bed. He grabbed the first pair of pants he could find and tried to put his leg into them.

“Motherfucker,” he cursed under his breath as he hopped on one foot only to realize he had Ryan’s jeans in his hand. “Skinny ass motherfucker.” He grumbled then picked up his jeans only to see the huge hole in them. He sighed and moved to search Ryan’s dresser. 

Eventually he found a pair of sweat pants. They must have been Spencer’s, because they were long enough for him. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and went into the bathroom. 

Ryan awoke with a start, immediately noting the absence of the body that had been so close before. Then he heard the bathroom door lock and he breathed a sigh of relief that Gerard was still there. Still tired from their earlier exertions, Ryan quickly fell back asleep.

First Gerard needed to piss, and then he needed nicotine. There was a small window, so he opened it and got in a quick smoke. He washed the smell off his hands and drank some water before heading back out into the bedroom.

The moon was waning, but it shed enough light into the room that Gerard could see Ryan’s pale form on the black sheets. They were tangled all around him, making him look so sexy. He went to his bag and pulled out his drawing pad and charcoals. This would be best in black and white, just like the scene before him. Curling up in the chair Ryan had in the corner, he put the black kohl to the paper and began drawing.

Ryan stirred in the satin sheets as he slept, unaware of the scraping of kohl against paper. Gerard lifted his head when he noticed him move. He held his breath for a moment until Ryan settled back then released it in a long sigh. He was working on detail now, cleaning up where he’d drawn Ryan’s hand lying so delicately on the sheet. 

He was sure he’d been sitting there for several hours. He was nearly finished with his creation as the sun was starting to peek through the window. Stretching his arms over his head, he noticed how coated his fingers were with the dark dust. He brought a hand down and looked at the contrast between it and his pale skin. He had this sudden urge to see how it would look on Ryan.

He carefully laid the book on the dresser as he moved back to the bed, lifting the sheet to crawl back beside Ryan’s warm body. He took his hand and traced his coated fingers along his smooth arm. He watched as the charcoal transferred to Ryan’s skin. The dark lines entranced him. He moved to the space between Ryan’s shoulder blades and began drawing with what he had left. When he finished, there was a cartoonish angel on his back. He almost got up to get his charcoals to expand it further when he felt Ryan begin to stir.

It was that feeling like slowly falling through clouds that made Ryan aware that he had been dreaming and was now waking up. He became vaguely aware of movement against his back and he remembered Gerard was with him. It felt like he was tracing patterns on his skin. Ryan was curious as to what he was doing, but the sensation of Gerard's fingertips on him was far too pleasurable for him to want to disturb him. So he lay there, relaxed with a smile on his lips until Gerard finished.

Gerard’s hand hovered over Ryan, almost touching, but not quite. He remembered seeing Ryan’s phone on the table beside the bed this morning. He shifted and reached for it, fumbling with the screen, cursing a little as it didn’t want to come up before realizing the damn thing was turned off. Pressing the button for it to come on, he prayed Ryan had it on silent.

Once the phone booted, he mentally cheered that it didn’t have a password then found the camera and pointed it at Ryan’s back. He sucked his lip between his teeth and his tongue slid out a little as he tried to get it to focus on his artwork. He finally got it in frame and pressed the button to take the picture. The flash ignited, lighting up the room, shocking him that he dropped the phone between them. “Motherfucker,” he hissed, reaching up to rub his eyes.

The flash of light startled Ryan out of his daydreaming. "JesuswhathehellGee?" Ryan quickly rolled over and away from Gerard to face him. He grinned when he saw Gerard was rubbing his eyes from the flash. "Well now, that just serves you right for waking me up. Any reason you're taking pictures of me naked in bed?" He raised his eyebrow and smirked.

Gerard pulled his hands away from his eyes, not knowing that he’d just made himself look like a raccoon with whatever charcoal was left on his fingers. “Sorry, sorry,” he said, fumbling for the phone, but it slid away from him further down under the sheets. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I didn’t realize the motherfucking flash was on.”

Ryan couldn't help bursting into a fit of giggles at the look on Gerard's face accompanied by the black marks over his eyes. He reached out and grabbed one of Gerard's hands, turning the palm towards him. There was a tiny amount of charcoal left in the groves of his fingers which Ryan studied closely.

Shivers went down Gerard's spine when Ryan brushed his fingers over the palm of his hand. He felt his face heat up. "I was just... drawing. I really prefer using charcoal and..."

Releasing Gerard's hands, Ryan made a grab for his phone, scrolling quickly to the most recently taken photo. He was expecting to see nothing more than a picture of his naked ass. What he actually found took his breath away.

He looked up from the phone, his eyes meeting Gerard's. "It's amazing. How did you? I mean, wow!" Ryan smiled, dropping the phone behind him and scooting up close to Gerard, pressing his lips to his.

Gerard kept staring at his hands for a moment then began wringing them together. He was nervous about what Ryan would think of what he had done. He looked up when he spoke and smiled. He liked it! "Well, I," he began before Ryan kissed him. 

He had no idea what it was about Ryan's kisses. They were so addictive. He leaned into the kiss, reaching out to cup his face in his hand.

He leant into Gerard's hand as he deepened their kiss slowly, surprising himself by how at ease he was with their intimacy. He'd hoped tonight would lead to him finally getting Gerard into his bed, finally getting screwed by him, but this was turning into something more. Ryan wasn't sure exactly what this was just yet, be whatever it was, he wanted more.

Ryan finally pulled away from Gerard's lips, wanting to let him finish what he was about to say. "Yes Gee?" 

"Um," Gerard started. What did Ryan want him to say? Then he remembered he was going to tell Ryan why he made the little Ryan angel on his back. "I woke up and you just looked so... artistic in the sheets so I decided that I had to draw you. I always get lots of charcoal on my hands and I thought it would look really good against your skin..."

He looked up a little embarrassed. "So I just got an idea and drew it on your back."

"You drew me?" It was a stupid question, but no-one had ever done anything like that before. Ryan couldn't resist hooking his leg over Gerard's pulling him closer, his hand running over Gerard's side.

"Of course I did," Gerard replied. "You're fucking hot, if you haven't noticed. Any artist would want to replicate you in any form." He moved closer to him, sliding his hand over his hip. "I want to fucking put you in a comic. You would make one fucking beautiful Jedi."

Ryan licked his lips as Gerard closed the distance between them. "Then why don't you?" He was doing a reasonable job of looking unfazed on the outside, but on the inside he was fanboying wildly. He leaned over to Gerard, placing a succession of soft kisses up his neck, speaking between each one. "Are you sure I wouldn't look better as a Sith? Much more appropriate, don't you think?" His final words were a whisper in Gerard's ear.

Gerard whined at the back of his throat, holding Ryan tighter. At the whisper in his ear, he grinned. Oh, no. He leaned towards Ryan’s ear, running his tongue along the shell. “Oh, but wouldn’t you rather _I_ be the Sith that tempts _your_ Jedi into turning to the dark side?” He sucked on his lobe, nipping at it.

Ryan practically collapses in on himself upon hearing Gerard's suggestion. "Fuck yes." The words fall out of his mouth before he has a chance to stop them. He slides his hand around the curve of Gerard's lower back, pulling his hips flush to Ryan's own. 

Gerard giggled. Oh, he knew all of Ryan’s hot spots already. He pushed his hips forward, loving the feeling of his quickly hardening cock rubbing along Ryan’s. He moved his hand down to grab Ryan’s ass, squeezing hard as he rocked against him.

Ryan's free hand slid between the pillow and Gerard's neck, his fingers curling around to play along his spine. Spurred on by the friction between them, Ryan ran his tongue along Gerard's lower lip, coaxing him to open his mouth for him. 

Gerard easily opened his mouth and wrapped his tongue around Ryan’s. He moaned into his mouth and kept moving his hips. He was so hard already. Ryan just had this effect on him. He really wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but he was in no hurry to find out and have it end. He didn’t want this to end any time soon.

The feeling of Gerard's straining erection against his own was too much for Ryan. He reluctantly broke the kiss, tugging at Gerard's bottom lip with his teeth as he did so. He continued to roll his hips steadily, while his hand searched desperately for the tube he knew must be around somewhere.

Unable to find what he was looking for, he realized that it could have rolled onto the floor. Ryan pushed Gerard onto his back before sliding his body across Gerard's until he was half hanging off the side of the bed. He finally saw what he was looking for and reached out to retrieve the lube from the bedroom floor, only semi-conscious of the fact his ass was lifting into the air as he did so.

Gerard was about to ask Ryan what he was looking for, but then he slid over Gerard’s body and leaned off the side of the bed. His ass was raised off the bed right in front of him. He smirked to himself, licked his lips then leaned forward and buried his teeth in the soft skin, sucking up a bruise quickly.

Ryan yelped when he felt a sharp pain blossom where Gerard had sunk his teeth into his ass and he squirmed under the attention from Gerard's mouth. The problem was Ryan was enjoying his current position, but he could think of one he'd much rather be in.

Holding the tube in his left hand, Ryan reached back into the bed with his right, wrapping his long slender fingers around Gerard's cock. He started to work him with long hard strokes, eager in his anticipation for what would come next.

Gerard jumped and shrieked in shock, but only for a moment before it turned into a loud moan. “Oh fuck, Ryan.” His voice raised nearly and octave as he spoke. “Goddamn, get your pretty little ass all the way on this bed, motherfucker.”

Grinning, Ryan released Gerard and pushed himself back onto the bed. He slowly looked Gerard up and down, taking in the sight before him, a hungry look in his eye. Without saying a word, Ryan licked his lips sloppily before lowering his mouth over Gerard's cock.

Gerard flailed for a moment, falling back against the bed. No, this wouldn’t do. He couldn’t see. He quickly grabbed the pillows and put them behind his head. Ah, that was much better. He could see the curve of Ryan’s spine as he bent over. His honey eyes were dark with desire. Gerard knew that look. He was pretty sure he’d had that look in his eyes last night.

Adjusting himself to provide better leverage, Ryan moaned quietly as he worked his tongue over the head of Gerard's cock. He knew what he wanted. He wanted Gerard to cry out his name as he fucked him, but not yet. Ryan wanted to take him to the edge first.

His eyes rolled back in his head at the vision that came to mind of Gerard writhing under his attention. It was too good to resist. Ryan continued to suck on Gerard's cock while he applied a liberal coating of lube to his fingers. His left hand moved to where his mouth was, his now slick right index finger moving to brush lightly over Gerard's entrance. 

Gerard couldn’t take his eyes off Ryan. He looked so sexy as his mouth moved up and down over Gerard’s cock. He chewed on the inside of his lip as he watched. He was so enthralled with Ryan’s mouth that he didn’t feel the hand sliding under him. His hips jerked and he cried out when he felt the cool digit sliding over him, then he pushed down, trying to get Ryan to penetrate him. 

Ryan grinned inwardly when Gerard pushed back against his hand. This was _exactly_ what Ryan wanted and apparently just what Gerard wanted too. He pulled his head back and glanced over at Gerard's face before slowly pushing his finger into his entrance and lowering his head, taking his cock back into his mouth.

Gerard was suddenly _very_ glad that they weren’t at the hotel. He let out a loud, dirty moan, letting his head fall back against the pillows. His lip slid further between his teeth when he inhaled sharply, pressing down on Ryan’s hand then up into his mouth.

He almost gagged when Gerard's hips lifted up, but Ryan pulled back just enough to be able to enjoy having his cock deep in his mouth. He tasted so good on his tongue and Gerard's moan only encouraged Ryan on further. He dragged his teeth over Gerard's cock as he pushed his finger back inside, crooking it in search of Gerard's sweet spot. Fuck. Ryan wanted Gerard so badly, but he was determined to give him a morning to remember. 

The taste of copper was sharp against Gerard’s tongue. He’d obviously split his lip from biting so hard. The sensation of dragging teeth across his sensitive skin sent jolts of pleasure through him. He whined in obvious desire. And then suddenly… “Oh fuck, Ry. God yes, right there!”

Gerard's words sent a shiver down Ryan's spine as he continued to move over his cock, pressing his tongue flat against his shaft as he did so. God he loved hearing that voice, especially when it sounded so full of need, full of _want_. Wanting to hear more of his favorite noise, Ryan applied a light pressure to the spot Gerard was so eager for him to touch, moving his fingertip in small circles. 

Gerard moaned, his hands gripping the sheets tight as he tried to keep his hips from moving. “More… fuck, I need more, Ryan,” he begged.

Ryan let out a groan as he sucked hard on Gerard's dick one last time before breaking their contact. "More? Hmmm....let me see...." Ryan slid his finger out painfully slowly before pushing two back in its place, stretching Gerard with each slow thrust.

Gerard pressed his head back into the pillows at the vibrations from Ryan’s groan. He lifted his head and looked down at him, panting heavily. Then he felt the pleasant burn of two fingers making him ready. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he pushed against Ryan’s hand. “Fuck yes,” he breathed out, laying his head back again.

Sitting back on his knees, Ryan trailed his left hand down Gerard's chest as he continued to work Gerard up occasionally brushing his already sensitive prostate. He leaned over to open the drawer, taking out a condom before claiming Gerard's lips with his own.

Gerard kissed Ryan and grabbed for the condom at the same time. He ripped open the package and pushed against Ryan, never breaking their kiss. Once he could reach Ryan’s cock, he unrolled the condom slowly over him.

Ryan did his best to keep his hips still when he felt Gerard push the condom over his straining cock. This wasn't something he was used to, but he found Gerard's impatience so very sexy. He broke the kiss once Gerard had finished, using his free hand to push his legs further apart and kneeling in between them. 

With one last caress of Gerard's sweet spot, Ryan slid his fingers out and applied more lube to his cock, stroking himself as he watched the other man closely. Knowing just how badly they both needed this, Ryan ran his hands down Gerard's thighs and to his hips, positioning his cock at his entrance.

Gerard easily let Ryan spread his legs. He lazily let his knees fall outward as he watched Ryan. He sucked his lip between his teeth again, noticing it had swollen a bit after he’d bit it. He took his cock in hand, slowly pumping up and down. “Fuck, you look so hot like that.”

The sight before him made Ryan lick his lips. Shit. Gerard looked so good lying there like that, cock in hand. It was too much for Ryan. Tightening his grip on Gerard's hips, Ryan pushed into him, a stuttering moan falling from his lips as his cock was enveloped in Gerard's hot tightness. 

Gerard tightened his hand around his cock to prevent him from coming just at the sight of Ryan plunging into him. He relaxed with a groan, adjusting to Ryan’s size, which, fuck, wasn’t exactly thick but it was the length. He swore he could feel him at the back of his throat. He pushed back, making sure he had every inch of him inside.

"Holyfuckingshitsofuckinggood" was about the only response Ryan could muster as Gerard pushed back against his cock. He took a moment to let Gerard adjust before pulling back and starting to screw him slowly. He glanced down at Gerard's hand which was gripping his cock tightly. Ryan moved his hand to cover Gerard's, moving them in slow deliberate strokes. "Don't stop, Gee. Looks so good." 

Gerard had to grin when he heard Ryan’s expletive filled cry. He rolled his hips with Ryan’s long strokes. When Ryan covered the hand on his cock and made him move again, he let out a moan. “Didn’t… didn’t want to come too soon.” He began to stroke his cock at the same rhythm in which Ryan was pressing into him. “God, fuck, you are so fucking long, just like you are all over.”

Ryan smirked as he plunged back into Gerard hard. "All the better to fuck you with, Gee." It felt so good being in Gerard, but Ryan wanted to drive him crazy, he wanted to be the best fuck Gerard had ever had. He gave Gerard's hip a squeeze before moving his hand behind his knee. Ryan bit his lip and raised his eyebrow at the man beneath him as he brought Gerard's leg up over his arm, burying himself completely within him.

He smirked. “Oh, so you’re the big bad wolf now, huh?” He moved his leg up over Ryan’s shoulder and his breath left him when he pushed into him as far as he could. “Fuck… motherfucker… God, feels like… oh God yes.” He was becoming pretty incoherent.

Hearing those words tumble from Gerard's lips was enough to make Ryan lose control. He began pounding into Gerard as if the world was about to end. All he could think about was how fucking good it felt to be inside him and how much he needed to lose himself to him. Ryan leaned forward over Gerard and tightened his grip around his hand and cock.

The shift in the angle in which Ryan was fucking him pushed him directly against his prostate. Add to that the hand around his around his cock and Gerard was suddenly unable to control himself. He reached with his free hand to Ryan’s hip, digging his fingers into his skin, pulling him to him. Within two more pulls on his cock, he was coming all over their hands. His mouth was open, yet no sound came out. He could feel every nerve in his body crying out. It felt so good.

Seeing Gerard like that underneath him was too much for Ryan to take in. He leaned over Gerard's now glistening stomach and thrust his tongue into his mouth, moaning as he felt his orgasm deep within him. Gerard cried out his name, clinching tightly around him as he came. He continued to rock his hips as he rode out his high, finally letting Gerard's leg slide off his shoulder before collapsing on top of him breathing heavily. "Fuck Gee, that was...you are...fuck." 

Gerard looked at the mess they’d created. He felt a little empty without Ryan’s monster cock deep within him. That thought made him giggle and wrap his arms around Ryan, pulling him close. “Yeah, yeah it was. Fucking awesome.” He kissed Ryan’s forehead gently then buried his face in his hair. “Best fucking way to wake up ever.”

Ryan nuzzled Gerard's neck softly as he brought his left hand up so he could card Gerard's hair through his fingers. "Mmm....yeah, you're certainly a sight to wake up to." He couldn't help but smile as he lay there, so close, so contented. Ryan knew they really couldn't stay like that, but right now, in the afterglow, he wished they could stay like that forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast turns a bit... sticky.

Gerard dropped the butt of his cigarette into the toilet and flushed. He closed the bathroom window and tossed the towel he had used on the side of the tub. He finally felt clean, though wearing a pair of Spencer's old sweats was still kinda weird. He padded out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Ryan standing at the stove cooking.

Walking up behind him, he slid his arms around his waist and buried his face in the curve of his neck. "Smells good," he said before nipping at the skin of his shoulder.

Ryan looked down at the pair of arms around his waist, smiling as he continued to tilt the frying pan over the stove. He leaned his head down when he felt Gerard's mouth against his neck, making himself concentrate on what he was doing. "Hopefully it'll taste good, too! Hope you're hungry." 

“Fucking starving,” Gerard said against Ryan’s neck.

He flipped the final end over on the omelet he was cooking and slid it off onto the plate waiting on the counter. "Ta da! Omelet à la Ross. Which roughly translates to cheese and bacon." He flashed a grin over his shoulder before starting on his own omelet. 

Gerard picked up the plate and grabbed a fork. “Good thing I like cheese and bacon.” He grinned before scooping up a bite to eat. Like his dinner last night, it was delicious. “Can I hire you to come cook for me all the time?”

"Hmmmm…" Ryan looked thoughtful for a moment as he started to even out the egg mix. "That depends. Do I get to fuck you before I cook?" He was well aware he was lowering the tone, but somehow that just always seemed to happen when he was around Gerard. Ryan continued with the omelet, carefully folding in the edge.

Gerard laughed. “Hell fucking yes. And after. And maybe even during.” He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water then went over to the table to sit down. “I’m fucking serious. I haven’t eaten this good since the last time we were home.”

"So am I. I mean food slaves don't come cheap you know?" Ryan doused his omelet with pepper before flipping it one last time and serving it.

Depositing his breakfast at the table, Ryan grabbed a glass from the counter and a carton of juice from the fridge before sitting opposite Gerard. He found himself absentmindedly poking his food with his fork as he watched Gerard eat.

Gerard downed the rest of his water and stood to go get a cup of coffee. "You want some?" he asked as he grabbed a mug off the little tree stand thing.

He noticed that Ryan wasn't eating and a frown appeared on his face. "Are you okay, Ry?" he asked softly.

"Huh?" Ryan looked up from his plate and swiveled on the chair so he was facing Gerard. He saw the mug in his hand and realized he hadn't poured the coffee. "Oh right, coffee. Please, that'd be great." Ryan had been in a world of his own, a whirlwind of thoughts swirling round his head.

Gerard poured two cups and brought them to the table, setting one in front of Ryan. He went back to sit across from him, watching him intently. Lifting his mug up to his nose, he inhaled the dark aroma. “Coffee. It’s, like, life’s blood or something.” He grinned at looked at Ryan again.

Ryan smiled as he picked up his coffee, wrapping his hands around it, enjoying the feeling of the warm china on his skin. "There's nothing quite like the smell of fresh coffee in the morning. None of that instant shit you have to have on tour." 

"Oh God, that instant shit is nasty. Mikey always looks up the closest Starbucks in every town we play." He continued to watch him closely.

He noticed that Gerard seemed to be watching him, finally registering the hint of concern he'd shown earlier. "I'm alright you know. Just thinking." Ryan took a sip from his mug.

"Thinking about what?"

"The tour mostly." Ryan took another sip of coffee. "But you figure in there somewhere, too." He scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue defiantly before bursting out laughing. Ryan glanced down at his plate, transferred his mug to one hand, picked up his fork again and tucked into his omelet.

Gerard giggled at him. Most people thought Ryan was this quiet introvert, when in reality he was a lot more open. He smiled and went back to eating his omelet. "Well, our tour ends in about a month, thankfully. Yours, however..." He took a sip of coffee. "We can at least keep in touch with emails and text. And maybe I can surprise _you_ sometime." He grinned mischievously.

Ryan couldn't help but smile across the table. "Something tells me I'd rather enjoy that." He winked as he spoke, figuring if he enjoyed being surprised by Gerard half as much as he had enjoyed doing the surprising, he would be a happy man indeed.

He was momentarily distracted by his recollection of the previous evening and couldn't resist running his foot up Gerard's leg. "And emails and texts would be good." He was trying to stay at least a little restrained but it was damn hard considering who was sitting opposite him.

"But just so you know, I'm not going to pull a Pete Wentz and text you a picture of my dick." Gerard grinned over the lip of his cup. 

He stood to go refill his coffee and looked at the refrigerator. There were take-out menus held up by magnets a well as a few pictures of him with Brendon and Spencer. He saw a notepad and pen nearby. He pulled off a piece of the paper and grabbed the pen. In a few moments, he had replicated the angel-Ryan then signed it with his usual xoxo G. He grabbed a magnet and put it up on the middle of the door.

Ryan snapped his fingers. "Damn! Are you sure I can't persuade you differently?" Ryan sniggered, turning in his seat when Gerard took longer than expect to pour his coffee. When he saw what Gerard had done, he broke out into a wide smile. Ryan just couldn't quite get past how talented the older man was. 

He glanced at the clock on the wall which only served to remind him that eventually he'd have to take Gerard back for the sound check. The last twelve hours had been completely different to how he'd imagined it would be. If he was honest, if he'd had the choice, he'd stay like this a little longer. He shook his head to bring him back to reality. He held his now empty mug out at arm’s length and shook it at Gerard, a not so subtle hint he wanted more.

As Gerard was pouring his coffee, he caught Ryan's mug in the corner of his vision. He turned with the pot in his hand. "What is it, Lassie? Timmy fell in the well again?" He giggled, but moved over to fill Ryan's mug. He returned the pot to the warmer and stepped back beside Ryan. "I really don't know what you've done to me, but I really don't want to leave you." He leaned over to kiss him gently on his lips.

Ryan had no idea what to say to Gerard. Well, he had a feeling he knew why he _wanted_ to say, but wasn't really sure how to say it. Ryan was grateful Gerard kissed him when he did so he didn't have to worry about what to say after all. 

Smiling against Gerard's lips, Ryan hummed contentedly, bringing his hand up to his cheek and cupping his face softly as he returned the kiss.

Gerard reached out to put his cup on the table and then swung his leg over Ryan’s lap. He sat down and entangled his fingers in Ryan’s hair. Licking across his lips, he deepened the kiss. 

Ryan could feel himself melting under Gerard's touch. He was half surprised he hadn't slid off the seat and ended up a puddle on the floor. But since he was still by some small miracle upright, he parted his lips, eager to taste more of Gerard. He managed to deposit his mug on the table, sliding his hands over Gerard's hips and pulling him further up his lap.

Gerard moaned into his mouth, rolling his hips forward against Ryan’s. He didn’t know when the next time they might see each other and he really wanted to know everything about Ryan sexually as he could. It seemed like Ryan was going to be okay with this, given the way he was running his tongue across Gerard’s. 

Hearing Gerard moan like that sent a shiver down Ryan's spine, a feeling he was starting to love when it was caused by the man now firmly planted in his lap. For a split second he considered exercising a little self-control, but another roll of Gerard's hips put that idea to rest. Ryan brought his left hand round and slid it in between them, playfully squeezing Gerard's cock through the sweatpants he had borrowed.

Gerard gasped when he felt Ryan’s hand squeezing him. Well, that was different. Ryan was taking charge this time. Maybe he would let him and see what he’d do. He thrust up into Ryan’s hand, hoping to make him squeeze harder, make _him_ harder.

Ryan ran his other hand up Gerard's back and grasped his hair, tugging his head back and attacking Gerard's throat with his lips, tongue and teeth. Feeling Gerard buck into his hand only made Ryan want more. Adding more pressure to Gerard's cock with the heel of his hand, he pushed upwards as he tightened his grip.

A whine dissolved into a moan. This was quite an interesting turn of events. Dear God, Ryan was quickly making Gerard… well, he didn’t have any words to explain the feelings he was experiencing. “Fuck, Ryan,” he said breathlessly. “Need you. Fucking need you again.”

Not releasing the pressure from his hand, Ryan licked from Gerard's collarbone all the way up to his ear, his words barely audible in Gerard's ear. "Good." It was the only thing Ryan needed to say. 

He nibbled at Gerard's earlobe for a moment as he squeezed his cock again. Ryan loved knowing he was making him hard, but he was also very much aware of his own straining dick. But right now he wanted to do something for Gerard, something he hadn't done yet. With a final squeeze Ryan gently pushed him off his lap and stood himself.

Gerard sucked in his bottom lip and moaned. He pressed his hips towards Ryan’s hand, wanting more friction. Then suddenly he found himself on his feet. He blinked in shock, not sure what Ryan was up to. 

Ryan registered the look on Gerard's face with a smirk, his hand automatically returning to palm Gerard's cock through the fabric again as he turned him around and sidled up behind him. He groaned as he rolled his hips against Gerard's ass, the contact sending a small wave of pleasure through him. Fuck this was going to be difficult, but Ryan was determined to make this memorable.

Bringing his free hand to Gerard's neck, he tilted his head to one side and sucked lightly on the exposed skin, slipping his hand into the front of Gerard's pants and taking his cock in hand.

Gerard had to brace himself on the table when his knees threatened to give way. Ryan was doing incredible things to him. Incredible things he'd never experienced and some he'd never thought of before. He was shivering in anticipation of what was to come next.

He grinned against Gerard's neck when he leaned against the table and trailed a line of kisses along his bare shoulder. Ryan traced his fingers down the contours of Gerard's back with his free hand while his other hand began long languid strokes of Gerard's cock. Ryan loved the way Gerard's muscles jumped under his fingertips.

Gerard moaned, thrusting his steadily hardening cock up into Ryan’s hand. His kisses and touches were threatening to overload his senses. “So fucking good,” he gasped, pushing back against Ryan’s cock, feeling it through the two thin layers of material between them right on his ass.

Ryan closed his eyes, letting out a wanton groan when Gerard pushed back against him with his ass. He couldn't help let a curse slip from him. "Fuck, Gee." When his hand reached the small of Gerard's back, Ryan hooked his thumb over the back of his sweats and started to work them down over his hips.

“Yes, please,” Gerard replied, moving a hand to help Ryan. He giggled then wondered if Ryan really would fuck him here in the kitchen over the table. Fuck. That would be hot. He grabbed the waistband of Ryan’s sleep pants at the same time, jerking them down over his pointy hips and hard cock. 

His hips rolled instinctively against Gerard’s oh so perfect ass, pushing Gerard's hips forwards towards his hand. "Not _yet_ ," was the simple response that Ryan gave in a hushed tone before he began to kiss a line down Gerard's back, his hand still firmly around his cock as he did so.

Gerard could feel every warm, wet touch of lips against his skin. Ryan’s hand was wrapped so tightly around him that he was certain he wasn’t going to come anytime soon, but he really wanted to see just how far he could go. He tilted his hips and got a double delight when he felt Ryan’s cock slip between his butt cheeks.

Ryan let put a long, low moan when he found his cock enveloped by Gerard's cheeks. He certainly couldn't resist the temptation to be a little selfish. He pushed his hips forward hard, moaning again at the sensation of skin on skin, letting his head fall against Gerard as he rutted against him.

Gerard grinned and pushed back against him. Oh yeah, he was totally going to get Ryan to fuck him here over the table. It was like one of his top wet dreams, being screwed out in the open like this, where anyone might see. Well, if they were peeping toms. He thrust his cock up into Ryan’s hand again then his hips back against Ryan’s cock.

A sharp intake of breath was the only sound that came from Ryan's mouth as Gerard pushed back against him. It took every ounce of his self-control not to continue like this until they both collapsed onto the floor. But damn it, he was going to get what he set out for in the first place. He did, however, make a mental note to try this again sometime. 

After one last thrust against Gerard's ass for good measure, Ryan continued his trail of kisses down Gerard's back, lowering himself to his knees as he moved downwards. When he reached Gerard's bare ass, Ryan made sure he was comfortable on the hard floor before nipping at the flesh before him. 

“Where are you going?” Gerard asked, looking over his shoulder at Ryan as he lowered to the floor. The view somehow made him even harder.

Ryan looked up at Gerard with a glint of mischief in his eye as he ran his hand over his ass, giving it a hard squeeze as he cupped a cheek. "You'll find out soon enough," there was almost a hint of threat in his voice when he spoke. Ryan resumed stroking Gerard's cock as he used his other hand to gently spread Gerard's ass cheeks.

Gerard grinned and wiggled his ass in Ryan’s face. “I have a feeling I will enjoy whatever you have planned.”

He would have had a retort for Gerard, but by the time he'd finished speaking, Ryan's tongue was already tentatively circling Gerard's entrance.

“Oh!” Gerard’s hands gripped the table tightly. He bent over the table slightly to give Ryan more access.

The feel of Gerard giving him permission to continue brought about that sensation in his stomach that seemed now to be solely reserved for Gerard. That 'fuck this is so damn hot and I want to hear him moan' feeling. Ryan pressed a little harder with his tongue as his hand gripped Gerard's ass tightly. 

Gerard’s mind was overwhelmed. He had never had anyone do this to him before. He moaned, hands feeling like they were leaving marks in the table. “Fuck. Ryan…. fuck.”

Hearing his name from Gerard's lips made Ryan want to hear it again. Taking his hand from Gerard's cock, he gripped both of the other man's hips and slowly pushed his tongue past the ring of muscle.

Gerard moaned loudly, missing the warmth and tightness around his cock, but loving the intrusion on the other side. He moved one hand to his cock, stroking it slowly. He wanted badly for Ryan to fuck him. He needed him, but this… this was something different.

Ryan had just intended on this being a way to get Gerard off, but those _moans_ , shit it made him want to take Gerard, claim him even. Deciding he couldn't really wait much longer to do just that, Ryan started to work Gerard open with his tongue, allowing a groan to escape when he realized Gerard's hand was on his own cock.

“Fuck yes,” Gerard groaned, pushing back against Ryan. “Just get on with it. Just fuck me now.”

That was all Ryan needed to hear. Pulling away from Gerard, he went to stand but couldn't resist sinking his teeth into Gerard's ass cheek before he did. "Patience is a virtue you know?" Ryan had to bend over to retrieve his pants, finally managing to locate the pocket and remove the condom he'd put in earlier just in case.

“Fuck patience, man. I don’t have time for that shit.” He grinned as he reached back to grab Ryan’s cock for a quick stroke.

Standing up behind him, Ryan hastily unwrapped the condom he’d put in his pocket when they’d gotten up and rolled it over his more than ready cock. He slid his right hand up Gerard's back, letting it rest a moment square between his shoulder blades as he positioned his cock at Gerard's entrance.

Gerard couldn’t help watching Ryan putting the condom on. His long fingers deftly rolled the latex over his cock expertly. He licked his lips before turning back around and bending over. “How old are you again?” he asked as he felt Ryan preparing to take him.

Ryan was caught off guard by Gerard's question. "21, does it matter?" He exhaled a stuttered groan as he pushed slowly into him, pressing his hand down on Gerard's back as he did so.

“No, it doesn’t matter,” he said. “You’re just really good at this.” He inhaled sharply as he felt him entering his body.

He gave Gerard a moment to adjust before he let himself bury his whole length, breathing hard as he felt the hot tightness of Gerard around his cock. "So fucking good, Gee." 

“God fucking yes,” Gerard agreed. He could feel him so deep within him. He made that whimpering moan again, pushing back, trying to make Ryan move.

Ryan didn't need any more encouragement. He _needed_ this, needed Gerard. Shit, this felt good. He pulled back before thrusting into Gerard hard, setting a steady pace, his hand snaking round to grasp Gerard's cock.

Gerard was moaning with every stroke. “Fuck yes,” he breathed. “Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Fuck. It feels like you’re hitting the back of my throat. God fucking yes.”

"Shit." That was the only coherent word Ryan could manage. Gerard swearing was hot, more than hot; it was...Ryan didn't even have a word that would cover what hearing him talk like that. 

Ryan gripped Gerard's shoulder to give him more leverage, his nails leaving marks in his skin as he gave Gerard _exactly_ what he wanted. Pulling back on Gerard with every thrust, he started to fuck him hard, crying out when he pounded into him.

Gerard knew Ryan was marking him. He liked that. He wanted to be marked by Ryan, to be marked as his. Fuck. That was a really hot idea. He lifted up slightly, changing the angle Ryan was pushing into him. The change had him screaming as Ryan’s cock hit his prostate.

When Ryan heard Gerard scream, a growl rose in his throat, low and feral. He wanted as much of him in contact with Gerard as possible. _Needed_ to feel skin on skin. Ryan leaned over and moved his hand from Gerard's shoulder to his hair, long fingers tangling into it. He yanked back Gerard's head before attacking his neck with his teeth and tongue. Ryan was getting close now, but he wanted Gerard to come with him. Continuing to fuck him hard, he ran his thumb over the head of Gerard's cock before starting to pump it hard, keeping in time with each deep thrust.

Gerard let out a slight yelp when Ryan pulled his hair, but he pushed back against him on every stroke. He let out a moan when Ryan started pumping his cock in time with his thrusts. “Fuck yes,” he chanted with each stroke. “So fucking close, Ry.”

He tightened his grip on Gerard's cock, working him hard and fast, wanting him to fall apart in his hand. Ryan's hips were starting to fail him, his thrusts becoming erratic as he came undone in Gerard, crying out his name as he came. 

Gerard knew Ryan was close. So was he. The moment he heard his name from Ryan’s lips, he lost it, thrusting up into Ryan’s hand and coming all over his hand and the table. His arms shook as he grasped the edge of the table tightly. He cried out Ryan’s name as his legs gave way and he fell against the table.

Ryan collapsed against Gerard, exhausted but so very fucking happy. He pressed a soft kiss to Gerard's neck. "You are fucking gorgeous, Gee. So perfect." 

Gerard chuckled. He leaned against the table, breathing heavily. “I have dreamed about doing that. But this totally above and beyond anything I ever dreamed.”

"Oh really?" Ryan nuzzled at his neck, not wanting to move more than that, not just yet. "I guess you'll just have to dream about this from now on, huh?" 

“Yeah. I think the last twelve hours will definitely be in my dreams from now on.” He tried to wiggle out from under Ryan. This position really wasn’t really comfortable. “Hey, Ry, can we maybe…”

Ryan grinned when Gerard agreed. "Oh shit, right, sorry!" Ryan stood up, withdrawing from him and smiling sheepishly. "I should really go clean up anyway." He couldn't help but giggle at the state the pair of them were in given that they were in the kitchen of all places.

“ _You_ should go clean up?” Gerard grinned and turned around, leaning against the table. “I’m the one who ended up on the table.” He grabbed Ryan and pulled him close, rubbing his belly and chest against him before giving him a big, sloppy kiss.

He facepalmed in response to Gerard's little trick before kissing his nose. "Wow, thanks Gee, love you, too!" Ryan stuck his tongue out as he gathered up his pants, grinning as he left the room. 

Gerard smiled and just stood there in awe. Hearing Ryan say he loved him, even in jest, sounded so good to his ears. He waited until Ryan had started up the stairs before softly saying, “I love you, too, Ryan.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's a little reluctant to let Gerard go.

Ryan loved his showers hot. Like steam up the entire bathroom so the walls are literally dripping wet, hot. The water felt so good on his skin. He already felt pretty damn relaxed after the performance in the kitchen, but he really did need to clean up. He couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes and let the water run over his face.

Gerard had cleaned their plates off the table and put them in the sink. He wiped down the table, grinning at the memory. Picking up the borrowed sweats from the floor, he headed upstairs to find Ryan.

He carefully opened the bathroom door and stepped inside. He could barely see in front of him. It was like a spring fog back home in Jersey. He had dropped the sweats in the bedroom, so it was just him. He saw Ryan through the curtain, head directly under the water. As quietly as he could, he slipped into the shower behind him, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist.

Deep in thought, Ryan hadn't heard Gerard come into the bathroom, but the feeling Gerard's arms around his waist was unmistakable. He leant back into the embrace, covering Gerard's arms with his own. "Well hello there." Ryan attempted his best Obi-Wan impression, which wasn't amazing admittedly but it was a passable likeness.

Gerard hooked his chin over Ryan’s shoulder, smiling. “See, I told you that you were totally a Jedi.” He kissed his neck then gave him a little squeeze. “I don’t mean to be the bearer of bad news, but I probably should be getting back to the hotel soon. I don’t exactly have any spare clothes here.” 

Turning his head, Ryan kissed Gerard's cheek, sighing against his skin when he realized that Gerard had a point. "I know, but I don't _want_ you to go." Ryan pulled out one of his award winning pouts. "You know though, I could do a quick patch up job on your jeans before you go. Since I made you tear them more." He giggled, remembering just how big a hole there was now.

Gerard had to laugh. “You didn’t _make_ me do anything. I’m the one who encouraged you, if you remember.” He would have never realized he had a hole in his jeans if Ryan hadn’t slid his fingers into it to tease him. “I don’t want to go, either, but I really do need to get back. We have a concert tonight, and this time you’re going to stay through the whole thing, right?”

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Gee. Not for the world." Ryan removed one of his arms from Gerard's and grabbed a bottle of shower gel and dangled it in front of Gerard's face. "But you might want this first." 

Gerard sighed dramatically. “You know, I think I’ve showered more today than I have on the last leg of this tour.” He giggled, but reached out to grab the bottle. He looked at it for a moment then looked at Ryan with a big smile. “How about I wash you and you wash me?”

Turning around to face him, Ryan smiled back. "Now _that_ sounds like something I can live with." He slid his hand to Gerard's waist, running his thumb across his wet skin. "You have the bottle though," Ryan winked cheekily.

“True,” Gee said with a smirk, “but I think you should wash me first.” He tipped the bottle and put his hand on the lid to open it. “Unless we do it at the same time?”

Ryan held out his cupped hand waiting for Gerard to pour the gel in his hand. "I'm not entirely convinced I would be able to concentrate if I had your hands all over me. But we can try." He chewed in his bottom lip, watching Gerard intently.

Gerard glanced down to squeeze some of the gel in Ryan’s hand. “Who said anything about concentration?” He poured some in his own hand then reached beyond Ryan to put the bottle back up. He looked into Ryan’s eyes, still smiling. “Ready?”

"For you? Always." Ryan smirked, transferring a little of the gel onto his right hand, running his hand over Gerard's chest in small circles. 

Gerard lathered his hands then leaned in to kiss Ryan softly as he began at his shoulders and down his chest. He made sure to flick his thumbs over Ryan’s nipples, biting on his lip as he did so. 

Ryan smiled into the kiss, his breath catching in his throat when Gerard's thumbs ran over him. He had a feeling this was going to be interesting. He continued to wash down Gerard's chest to his stomach, making sure he took his time to enjoy the feeling of his hands on soapy skin.

Gerard broke the kiss to look into Ryan’s eyes as his hands went lower. He washed over his hips and pelvis in slow, small circles. Sliding down between his legs, he washed the top of his thighs then moved to rub his hand over his balls. His other hand found his half hard cock and stroked slowly up and over the head.

Ryan moaned loudly as he felt Gerard's hands on his balls, tipping his head back when Gerard stroked his cock. "Shit, Gee. Just....ahh..." He slid his hands over Gerard's hips to his ass, groping it as he pulled himself closer.

Their hips knocked together and Gerard moved one hand to lather his cock. He took them both into one hand and stroked them together. He couldn’t stop the slutty moan that escaped his lips as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

The moan that issued from Gerard was such a turn on for Ryan, never mind the feeling of Gerard's cock against his own. Ryan brought his head back to face Gerard, not able to stop from looking down between them. "Fuck. So, so fucking hot Gee."

Ryan noticed Gerard's exposed throat and found his lips on his Adam’s apple, sucking and licking, just wanting more.

Gerard purred… Purred? Where the fuck did that come from? Gerard Way doesn’t purr. Except maybe he does for Ryan Ross. Fuck. He was so far gone for the young man before him who let him touch him all over, let him fuck him, let him draw him in all his glory. Gerard was so totally fucked.

He pulled them closer and slid his free hand around Ryan’s waist to his ass. His fingers trailed down between his cheeks, just brushing across his entrance.

Did Gerard just purr? It sounded like he had. Ryan nipped at Gerard's throat, putting what he just heard down to his own delirium. Gerard felt _so_ good. So very good against his skin, his hands, his teeth. Ryan was just starting to wonder how he was going to cope without him when he felt Gerard's fingers on his ass. Practically _in_ his ass. And before he knew it the words were being whispered against Gerard's skin.

"Fuck me."

Gerard froze for the briefest of seconds. He was not one to ignore when someone asked him to fuck him. He shoved his middle finger into Ryan as far as it would go, the soap helping it go in easily. He continued working their cocks in the same rhythm as his finger. He turned his hand, crooking his finger to try and find that lovely spot again and make Ryan moan.

"Fu..." was all that Ryan managed before his word turned into a loud, long dirty moan when Gerard hit _that_ spot. He felt like his entire body was about to catch fire. Ryan swallowed hard, trying to compose himself and failing miserably.

Gerard smiled and switched places with Ryan to shove him up against the back wall of the shower. He didn’t remove his finger and added another as he pressed his body flush against Ryan. He could feel his soap covered chest slide against Ryan’s back and he was immediately completely hard.

He wrapped his other hand back around him to grasp his cock again. Leaning forward, he nipped his ear lobe and whispered, “Have you ever fucked anyone in the shower before?” His voice was low and dark, yet so, so sensual.

Ryan's eyes rolled back in his head when Gerard slid a second finger into him. The groan that accompanied Gerard taking his cock again was barely human, and Ryan found it hard to form a sentence to answer the question Gerard had uttered. "No... shit Gee... never..." 

He turned his hand, crooking his fingers again to hit Ryan’s prostate. Pushing a leg between Ryan’s, he slid Ryan’s feet apart. On a down stroke of his cock, he pushed Ryan’s hips back, effectively shoving Ryan’s ass towards him. He bit back his own moan as he pulled his hand out and reached back for the shower gel. He poured it directly on his cock then dropped it on the floor as he brought his hand back to his cock to coat it liberally. 

He lined himself up to Ryan’s ass then put his hand on his hip as he pressed slowly into him. Ryan wasn’t completely prepared, he knew, but fuck that. He wanted to feel the tight warmth around him. A low moan escaped his mouth as he pushed deeper and deeper.

"Yessssss." He fucking loved feeling Gerard's fingers hit his prostate. He groaned in disappointment when he felt the absence of Gerard filling him. That was until he felt Gerard spreading his legs and pushing into him.

"Fuck. Holyfuckingshit!" Ryan braced himself against the tiles, pushing his ass back against Gerard. 

Gerard held the base of Ryan’s cock tightly in his fist as he buried himself in his warmth. He stayed still for a moment, catching his breath. He started with a slow rock of his hips, back and forth, withdrawing and re-entering him over and over. His hand moved over Ryan’s cock in the same tempo, slow, long strokes. He wished this could last forever.

Ryan wanted something, _anything_ , to hold onto as Gerard continued to drive into him. He had no idea how he was even holding out this long, sheer determination most likely, since he knew this was the last time he'd be able to experience this. Gerard's long strokes of his cock were driving him crazy. Desperate for more, Ryan pushed back against Gerard, thrusting into his hand with every roll of Gerard's hips.

Ryan’s desperate movements encouraged him to speed up a bit. He leaned his whole body against Ryan’s wanting the skin on skin contact. “Fuck, what I wouldn’t give if we could stay like this forever.”

When he felt Gerard rest against his back, Ryan shifted his weight slightly so he could support himself with one arm. His free hand went to Gerard's hip, gripping tightly. "Anything. Everything," was Ryan's honest answer. Because he would. For the feel of Gerard's perfect, talented hands and the ecstasy of his cock deep inside him. Ryan raked his fingers across Gerard's skin leaving deep scratches as he moaned again.

The knowledge that Ryan wanted the same as him warmed his heart. He hissed slightly as Ryan scratched him, but he would cherish those marks until they faded. He really hoped that they would get to hook up again sometime. This whole thing was something he’d never really considered before. Sure, he’d had boyfriends, but none had been like Ryan. They all had been casual and Ryan was far from casual to him.

No, this wasn’t a casual relationship because he actually had deep feelings for the younger man. Very deep. This wasn’t only about the sex. The sex was awesome, yes, but he liked Ryan’s mind, too. They’d discussed lyrics and music before. Ryan even liked comic books, which gave them something else to talk about. He felt comfortable around Ryan.

And with all of that knowledge, Gerard came to the conclusion that maybe, _just maybe_ he might be totally in love with Ryan Ross. 

His hips stuttered as he realized this and he stopped briefly. “S-sorry. The water got cold for a second.” Yeah, it was a lie, but he needed to get his mind back on the job at hand.

Ryan hadn't noticed the change in temperature in the water around his feet, but he figured he was probably too lost in the feeling of Gerard to have been paying attention. He had, however, noticed that Gerard had come to a halt. 

A sudden thought crossed his mind. What if it had been his confession that he'd give anything to stay like this that had stopped him? Maybe he hadn't really meant what he'd said. Ryan had. But not just like this. He'd more been referring to Gerard being at home with him, not just the sex. 

The last day had been amazing, more than that. It had felt _right_. He'd had no idea when he'd gone to the gig last night that in less than 24 hours he'd find himself completely and utterly smitten by Gerard Way. Was this too much, too fast? Ryan didn't think it was. He'd only been messing around earlier when he'd told Gerard he loved him, too. 

Except Ryan was starting to realize maybe he hadn't been joking. Maybe Gerard had realized that too and was freaking out. Ryan desperately wanted to salvage this. So he did the only thing he could, he pushed his hips back against Gerard, continuing the rhythm he'd set earlier and squeezing Gerard's hip reassuringly.

The good thing about thoughts is that it happens in the blink of an eye. Gerard felt Ryan’s hand on his hip and blinked before pushing back into him hard and fast. He had to put all of his thoughts out of his mind. He put both hands on Ryan’s hips and pumped into him hard and fast.

Fuck, that felt good. So good that Ryan hadn't even noticed Gerard's hand leaving his cock, so good that every nerve seemed to be ready to explode and Ryan knew he was so close now. Ryan's hand left Gerard's hip and returned to the wall in front of him to brace himself under Gerard's onslaught. "Fuck yes! Gee....gonna....fuck..." He was losing coherency right now, his breathing ragged and shallow.

He looked at Ryan’s back, so beautiful and thin. He leans over and kisses Ryan’s spine up to his neck. “Come for me, Ryan. I want to see you come completely undone.”

It was almost as if Ryan had been waiting to hear those very words, like he'd been waiting for permission. He managed one last push back against Gerard's thrusts before falling over the edge and coming hard against the tiled wall, Gerard's name falling from his lips as a moan. 

He heard his name from those soft lips and it went all the way to his cock. He thrust harder into Ryan, grabbing his hips tight. He could feel it. It’s almost there. Fuck, why couldn’t he come? Fuckfuckfuckfuck!

Ryan's hips stuttered as Gerard fucked him though his orgasm, riding the waves of pleasure tracking through him. His hands slid down the tiles until his back is almost at a right angle to his body, forcing Gerard into a more direct angle, a strangled groan escaping from Ryan as he hit his prostate again.

Oh, that’s what he needed. That moan from Ryan did him in. He pushed into him as his orgasm went through his body. He moaned, leaning over Ryan, his cock throbbing, his fingers digging into Ryan’s hips. He felt like his soul was being sucked out of him. Holy shit, he was so gone for this kid.

Struggling to remain upright, Ryan sighed in contentment. He loved everything about this, the euphoria followed by complete relaxation.

He was surprised he was still standing and not collapsed in a boneless heap on the shower base. Gerard felt so good pressed up against his back. Ryan was incredibly reluctant to move, so instead he stayed there, simply enjoying the closeness.

Gerard wrapped his arms around Ryan as he slowly pulled out. He shouldn’t have done that. Fuck. He buried his face in Ryan’s neck, still coming down from his high. “Sorry,” he murmured into his skin.

Ryan let out a soft sigh as he felt Gerard against his neck. "Sorry? Why in the world are you sorry?" There was a hint if confusion, possibly even panic in his voice when he spoke. 

Gerard held tightly onto Ryan, not wanting to let go, but knowing that if Ryan freaked out, he’d let him go. He sighed and raised his head to hook his chin over Ryan’s shoulder. “I just fucked you without a condom. That’s not very responsible of me.”

He raised an eyebrow at Gerard's comment, covering the other man's arms with his own. "The same way it wasn't very responsible for me to let you?" Ryan thought for a moment, squeezing his arms in an attempt to reassure him. "I know it probably won't help, but I've," he paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts, "I mean you're the first, you know?" 

Gerard’s breath caught in his throat. “First?” he squeaked. “Like, first ever or…” He wasn’t sure how to finish his sentence. He was completely freaking out inside. Surely this wasn’t Ryan’s first time with a guy. I mean all the rumors about him and Brendon. Some of them _had_ to be true. Right?

He could hear the panic rising in Gerard's voice, but Ryan couldn't help sputtering out a laugh at the ridiculousness of what Gerard was clearly thinking.

Turning around to face him, Ryan smiled. "You seriously think that was my first time last night? I don't know of that's an insult or compliment." He ran his hand up Gerard's arm and down to his waist, flashing him an uncertain grin. "I meant the first time I've had unprotected sex... and it's not like I don't get tested. You okay?" 

He finally let out the breath he was holding and slumped slightly. “Fuck. Yeah, I’m okay. Just… I mean, you’re still just a kid. I-I mean, relatively speaking… to my age. Fuck, I’m just going to shut up now before I swallow my whole foot.” He grinned a bit shyly.

Ryan leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Gerard's. "Do you think that matters? The age thing? Because it really doesn't, Gee." Ryan stood back upright. "And anyway, I can think of something I'd much rather see in your mouth than your foot." He couldn't help himself, he really couldn't. Which right now Ryan figured was probably a good thing.

He shook his head. The age thing _didn’t_ matter. He was just being stupid. Why did he always get stupid when he was interested in someone? He grinned as Ryan finished speaking. “Yeah? Well, how about we explore that after the concert tonight? I know where there’s this room back stage where we wouldn’t be disturbed.”

Yep, Ryan had a feeling that might do the trick. He grinned. Like he could possibly turn down an offer like that. "Mmmmmaybe?" He paused for dramatic effect. "Who am I trying to kid here? Fuck yes!" Ryan squeezed Gerard's ass for good measure, a sparkle in his eye.

Gerard giggled then felt the water actually start to go cold. He realized his hands were like prunes, too. He gave Ryan a quick, soft kiss. “I think the water is telling us we probably should get out now.”

He looked at his own hands, the skin all puckered. "Yeah, it might be a hint." Ryan shut off the flow of water and pulled the curtain back, grabbing a couple of towels from the rack and tossing one at Gerard. Ryan pulled the soft downy towel around him and stepped out, opening the window to let the steam out.

Gerard toweled off and stepped out of the shower, throwing the towel over his head. He stood there and watched Ryan for a moment. “I think if maybe you have some boxers I can get over my fat ass, I can wear my jeans and be okay.”

Ryan started giggling uncontrollably. "You mean fabulously sexy ass?" He moved over to his chest of drawers, pulling open the top drawer and rummaging around. "You know you need to be careful what you wish for right?" He giggled again. 

“What I wish for?” Gerard looked at Ryan then his eyebrow shot up as he turned around to show him the most garish pair of boxers he had ever seen in his life. “What the fuck are those?”

"Umm....we kinda had a running joke on tour that we would have a competition to see who could get the _worst_ present in the band." Ryan waved the boxers out in front of Gerard, the neon green and pink checkered material catching the light. "Brendon came pretty close to winning with these." He walked over to Gerard and held them up against his hips, grinning. "I do believe we have a winner!"

Gerard snatched them out of his hand and pulled them on. They actually didn’t look half bad. He modeled them for Ryan. “I think I wear them very well, don’t you agree?”

Ryan shook his head in utter disbelief. "How do you even manage that?!" Ryan stood back, running his gaze over Gerard's body, appreciating every inch of him. "Of course I still might need my sunglasses...."

“How? Because I’m fabulous,” he said with a slight lisp before busting out laughing. He tossed the towel at Ryan when he said he needed his sunglasses. “They aren’t that bad.” He glanced down, rather happy with Ryan’s choice.

"On you, sweetie, _anything_ would look good." Ryan sashayed past him, swaying his hips deliberately to put the towel in the bathroom. When he came back out he was giggling again. "Gee, you need to put pants on, I can't even!" 

“Ooh, so we have pet names now?” He winked and watched Ryan’s hips the entire time. He stuck out his bottom lip in an over-exaggerated pout when he told him to put his pants on. “But why? I think I’ll go back to the hotel like this.”

He wrapped him arms around Gerard's waist and pulled their hips together. "Yeah, you do that. I can just imagine the look on Mikey's face." Ryan pulled a ridiculous looking expression halfway between mock disgust and abject shock.

Gerard threw his head back and laughed. It had been a while since he’d laughed so freely. He wrapped his arms around Ryan, smiling brightly. “You are so fucking beautiful, no matter what kind of stupid face you’re making.”

"I do try my best." Ryan ducked his head and kissed Gerard's neck softly. "Are you _sure_ you don't want me to do something about the hole in your jeans?" He was becoming oh so aware that they would have to head back to the hotel soon, and he hated it. 

Gerard let out a little whine. He didn’t want to go either. “Only if you want to make it bigger.” 

Reluctantly, Ryan detached himself from Gerard and grabbed a pair of boxers he'd thrown out of the drawers in his earlier quest for the garish pair for Gerard. "Well I do like making things bigger for you. But I think the leg might drop off if I did any more damage to it!" He discarded his towel and rummaged in the wardrobe for a clean pair of skinny jeans and a shirt.

Gerard pulled on his holey jeans and realized Ryan was probably right. “Let’s just stick with you making other things bigger.” He pulled his shirt over his head then reached for his drawing book. He ran his finger over the drawing then tore it out of the book. “Here,” he said, handing it to Ryan. “I want you to have this.”

If he was honest, Ryan had been dying to see what Gerard had drawn in the small hours of the morning. He took the page from him carefully, treating it almost as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. It was, quite simply, amazing. "Fuck, Gee... it's beautiful." 

Gerard shrugged. Yeah, he thought it was pretty goddamn good, but he always thought other people were just pandering to him like they did when he worked at Cartoon Network. He put the book back in his bag and pulled out his cigarettes, shoving them in his pocket. “I think I’ll make another one, maybe in watercolors.”

He placed the charcoal drawing carefully on the chest of drawers. "I'd be more than happy to pose for you again." Ryan struck a pose just to be stupid for stupid’s sake. "And I mean it. You're seriously talented." 

Gerard grinned and slung his bag over his shoulder. “I am so going to take you up on that.” He moved over and pulled Ryan into his arms, kissing him fully. “Thank you.”

Ryan practically melted into Gerard's arms, into his kiss. "You're welcome, even if I have no idea what you're thanking me for. Just promise me you will take me up on that offer and more okay?" He wiggled his eyebrows a little before heading downstairs.

“Absolutely,” he said before reluctantly letting him go and following him downstairs. “I’m really glad you showed up last night. You have made this tour so much better.”

He waited for Gerard at the bottom of the stairs, interlacing his fingers with the older man when he reached the last step. "And you've made the prospect of going back on tour a little more manageable, Gee." He kissed his cheek, lingering a little against his skin. "I have to take you back, don't I?" He couldn't quite hide the disappointment in his voice.

“Yeah,” Gerard replied with a sigh. “I’m sure Mikey is probably going nuts that I’m not back yet.” He squeezed Ryan’s hand and smiled at him.

That smile. Ryan knew it was probably a stupid notion, but it felt to him like that smile was his, for him, because of him. He liked that idea. Smiling back, Ryan grabbed his keys off the table he'd dropped them on the previous night and unlocked the front door. He blinked as he stepped out of the house, the bright sunlight catching his eyes. Somehow he'd expected it to be raining. Shaking off the weird feeling he suddenly felt in his stomach, he let go of Gerard's hand and opened the car.

Gerard threw his other arm up over his eyes as they stepped outside. “Bright light!” He giggled and let Ryan guide him to the car. He lowered his arm when he felt Ryan let go of his hand, immediately missing the warmth. He grabbed the door handle and swung it open, stopping to look at Ryan on the other side before getting in. “Thank you for this, Ryan. I mean it. We’ve been on tour for so long, all over the world, and this truly is the first time I’ve felt like myself.”

Ryan didn't even bother to hide the smile spreading across his features, and he certainly couldn't stop the blush rising on his cheeks. "Really?" He sounded genuinely surprised by Gerard's statement, but he recovered quickly. "That's all kinds of cool though."

“Yes, really,” Gerard answered with a laugh as he sat down in the car. “And _you_ are all kinds of cool.”

Starting the engine, Ryan glanced across at Gerard as he got in. "I guess you can be in charge of the music. You have my permission to be as distracting as you like." He giggled at the image in his head from the previous evening.

Gerard wiggled his eyebrows and leaned forward to pick up the CDs that were on the floor at his feet. He shuffled through them until he found Panic’s first album and slid it into the player. He sat back, leaning his head against the seat and closed his eyes. “You guys were so raw on this album.”

Introduction started playing as Ryan pulled out of the driveway, heading for the hotel. He toyed with the idea of taking the long way there, just to indulge himself in a little more time with Gerard, but common sense got the better of him. After all he didn't want Gerard to get into more trouble than he was probably already in for absconding last night.

He found himself singing along to the “The Only Difference” quietly as he drove. 

Gerard tapped his hand on his knee as he listened. He opened one eye when he heard Ryan sing and smiled. “I’m really glad you sang more on the new album. You have a great voice.”

There was that annoying heat rising in his cheeks again. Why couldn't he take a compliment from Gerard? It's not like he hadn't heard compliments like that before, but when they came from him they were something completely different. He quickly glanced over at the man sat next to him, flashing a smile. "Yeah well, I might be good, but Bren is far better. Definitely more front man material." 

“He’s flamboyant, like a front man is supposed to be.” Gerard reached a hand over to squeeze Ryan’s thigh then left it there. “But your voice is still pretty perfect, though I am probably biased because I really like hearing you scream my name.”

"Maybe if you're lucky, you might hear that again before you leave." Ryan smirked, trying not to move his leg further towards Gerard. Damn it! How was he supposed to drive with Gerard being all, well, seductive?! 

Gerard’s smile spread wider. “I would hope so when you show me what else you wanted me to put in my mouth.” He licked his lips and started singing when “Lying…” began.

Ryan mumbled something under his breath, something along the lines of damnsexyvoicenot fairtootemptinghowamIsupposedtoconcentrateontheroad. Except he couldn't help but listen to Gerard singing those lyrics, _his_ lyrics. That was until he brought the car to a halt at the stop lights. As soon as he was able to, he leaned over and grabbed the neck of Gerard's t-shirt, pulling him into a heated kiss.

“Gah!” Gerard flailed as Ryan pulled him close to kiss him. It didn’t take long to recover and entangle his hands in Ryan’s wavy hair. He licked at Ryan’s lips, tempting them apart.

A small gasp escaped Ryan as Gerard's tongue coaxed his mouth open, but he was quick to push his tongue past Gerard's lips, running it along Gerard's own. Ryan's hand fisted into the material as he kissed Gerard hard.

The kiss was heady and hot, but too soon they heard honking behind them as some ass in a pickup truck threatened to run them off the road. Gerard reluctantly pulled away from Ryan and turned in his seat to flip the guy off. “Fucker.”

Ryan laughed at Gerard's reaction as he pulled away. They were close to the hotel now and he knew it. As much as Ryan right now would have been happy to turn around and pretty much kidnap Gerard, he knew that wasn't exactly the smartest idea he'd ever had. 

A little light bulb went off in his head with that particular thought. He sequestered it away for another time. It might even give him a distraction from pining for Gerard. Because Ryan realized right there and then that he _would_ pine for Gerard. Badly. They needed to make sure they hooked up soon, or Ryan was worried that he'd go mad.

Before he knew it, they were pulling into the parking lot of the hotel. Ryan sighed restlessly as he pulled into a bay and turned off the engine.

"Well, this is awkward," Gerard said as they say in the silent parking deck. He looked at Ryan for a moment then got out of the car and went over to open Ryan's door.

"C'm'ere," he said, holding out his hand towards him.

Ryan was about to agree with Gerard when he got of the car and offered his hand out. He swung his legs out of the car and took Gerard's hand, letting himself be pulled up. "Does this mean you need to be walked to the door?" Ryan grinned.

Gerard laughed. "I'm not quite sure the rest are ready to know about this yet." He closed the car door and pinned Ryan against it. "I just wanted to give you a proper goodbye kiss."

He placed his hands on Ryan's hips and leaned in to kiss him softly and slowly. He knew this could become a heated kiss, but he didn't want that just yet. He wanted to savor the taste of Ryan in his mouth. He wanted to memorize the feeling of his lips, his tongue, his bony hips. He wanted a lasting memory of Ryan.

Ryan melted into the kiss. It felt so good, not rushed, not pressed, it was just right. His hand found its way to Gerard's hair, his long fingers tangling into the dark locks. His other hand slid around Gerard's waist, pulling him closer. If Ryan could have stopped time, he would have. Right now nothing else existed. Just him and Gerard. Just the kiss.

Gerard's hands twitched, tightening on Ryan's hips. The kiss finally ended so they could breathe. Gerard wouldn't have minded if he had just stopped breathing because of Ryan. Unfortunately, his body reminded him he needed oxygen. He leaned his forehead against Ryan's, breathing heavily. "Ryan," he said softly. "I better..." He so didn't want to leave.

"...get back." Ryan finished the sentence for him, knowing what it meant but knowing it had to happen. He smiled, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "But I'll see you after the show, right?" It hadn't been enough, the time they'd had. Ryan had his suspicions that no amount of time would be enough when it came to Gerard Way, but he realized that was probably a good thing. 

He couldn't help letting his hand drop between them, his fingers ghosting over the rip in Gerard's jeans. "After all you do owe me." Ryan grinned.

Gerard jumped a little at his touch. "Tickles." He giggled, but moved his hand over Ryan's and held it there. "You definitely will see me after the concert." He leaned forward and gave him one last kiss.

Ryan knew fine well if he didn't do something to get out of there, he ran the risk of never letting Gerard go. He kissed Gerard quickly and then pushed him away playfully. "Gee, if you don't go now, I'm so going to kidnap your ass. Go on, scoot!" Ryan made a shooing gesture at him. "I promise I'll be there tonight. Front row. _Promise_." He opened the car door to get in.

“Come backstage before the concert,” Gerard demanded as he stepped back, smiling. He gave Ryan a little wave before turning and heading for the hotel entrance. He was already looking forward to tonight. It was going to be awesome.

The drive home had felt all too quiet, so Ryan had contented himself with singing at the top of his lungs just to fill the silence. Once he'd gotten home he allowed himself the luxury of a nap, catching up with the sleep he'd lost out on earlier. He wanted to make sure he was refreshed before the concert that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstage at concerts can be lots of fun, especially for Ryan and Gerard.

Gerard was one lucky son of a bitch. None of his band mates had asked him where he’d been, not even Mikey. He had gotten through sound check without a problem then went upstairs to change and get into concert mode. The unfortunate part was that his mind kept wandering back to Ryan. He couldn’t stop smiling, looking forward to seeing Ryan again, even if it was just for a couple of hours. 

They went down for the meet and greet before the concert, Gerard still smiling. He took pictures and signed everything, adding smiley faces to each one. Frank had leaned over to him once to ask why he was in such a good mood. His answer had been plain and simple, “Just because I am happy.” That seemed to satisfy his petite guitarist.

Ryan had spent a little extra time getting ready before heading to the gig, even digging out his eyeliner. He had, however stopped short of putting on his rose vest, opting instead for pinstripe pants and vest with a white shirt. 

He'd tried to avoid everyone on his way in, not wanting to have to field any questions they might have about where Gerard had been the previous night. It had been easier than he thought, but given they'd all be busy preparing he shouldn't have found it surprising. 

They were finally backstage before the concert, Gerard going through his pre-concert rituals. He had his headphones in and was doing his karate warm ups. 

One of the sound guys had told Ryan where Gerard was so it hadn't taken him long to find him. Not that Gerard had noticed. He was far too busy warming up with his headphones on to notice Ryan standing behind him, leaning up against the wall as he had the previous night, watching. 

Gerard did a kick spin on a high note and then froze. Ryan was there and he was watching him. He smiled and paused his music. "You made it," he said as he stepped towards him, looking him up and down. "And may I say that you look fucking hot tonight."

He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Ryan's. Stepping back, he smiled. "So I have an idea. I want you to sing Cancer with us."

Ryan opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Sing with them? Sure, Ryan knew the song, how could he not? But singing tonight? No rehearsal? Did he even need to think about the answer? 

"Umm...I mean...yes. Yeah, if everyone's cool with that." Ryan grinned sheepishly. 

Gerard smiled broadly and grabbed Ryan's wrist. "C'mon. Let's go tell the others." He dragged him towards the green room where the rest of the band were going through their rituals.

"Guys," Gerard said as they entered the room. "Ryan's gonna sing Cancer with us tonight. It'll be perfect. We can promote Panic's tour."

Ray raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay?"

Ryan ran his fingers through his hair. If the floor had opened up and swallowed him, he could have been content with that. Gerard had totally just sprung that on the band and Ryan couldn't even tell if they were okay with it. "Gerard, maybe I shouldn't, you know? I don't wanna intrude." 

“Nah, man,” Frank said. “I think it’s an awesome idea. I mean, it’ll seriously promote the tour.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ray said, nodding his head. “It is a great idea.”

“See!” Gerard grinned at him. “What I can do is call you up out of the crowd. That’ll get everyone’s attention.”

“Ooh, yeah. That will be amazing.” Frank grinned.

“Come on, Ryan,” Ray said. “There’s a piano back here we can get you a little practice on.”

Ryan still wasn't entirely convinced that this was such a good idea, especially considering the hissy fit Brendon was sure to throw when he found out. He could hear him in his head already. 

"But it's not _fair_ ," Brendon would whine, pulling out his best pout. "I'm lead vocals! Why does Ryan get all the fun?!" Which honestly, Ryan could live with, except he wouldn't be able to resist taunting him with a comment about just how _much_ fun he'd been having. When he thought about it, Ryan quite liked the idea of trumping Brendon like that, but he also knew it wasn't the wisest of actions. 

Ray had made a move towards the piano and Ryan was about to protest, that was until he caught a glimpse of Gerard's face. His smile was contagious and beautiful and Ryan just didn't have the heart to disappoint him. He'd just have to bite his tongue when Brendon found out. It wouldn't be _that_ hard surely?

Deciding that maybe this could actually be fun, Ryan smiled and headed over to Ray. "Alright then, let’s do it!" At least he could get some practice in beforehand. 

Gerard had to refrain from clapping with glee when Ryan agreed. It took until he felt Ryan’s wrist slip from his hand to realize he’d still been holding on to him. He moved to follow, but felt another hand in his pulling him back out into the hall. He spun towards his assailant to find Frank standing before him, hand on his cocked hip, foot tapping and eyebrows raised. “Um…” He could feel his face heating up slowly.

Frank sighed and let go of Gerard’s hand to rub his forehead. “Look, Gee, I really do think this is a good idea to give Ryan and Panic some exposure, but do you think you could give us a little more warning first?”

“Oh yeah, sorry,” he replied. “I wasn’t really thinking and things were just so intense last night and…”

“It’s really okay. At least you didn’t bring him up in the middle of the concert. I’m sure that would have totally freaked Ryan out, and probably would have upset Brendon, too.”

His eyes widened. He hadn’t even thought about how Brendon would react. “Shit, maybe this isn’t such a good idea. I mean, showing favorites…”

Frank stepped closer to Gerard, looking up into his downturned face. “Gee? There’s a specific reason you chose Ryan, isn’t there?”

_Shit_! Frankie knew. How did he find out? Gerard’s eyes widened for a split second, then his instincts kicked in and he forced himself to roll his eyes and step back, waving his hand. “No, of course not.”

Nope, Frank totally knew it now. He grinned broadly and giggled. “Oh, so _that’s_ where you were last night. Is he as good as they say?”

“So much better,” Gerard replied without thinking. He looked at Frank with a pout. “Frankie, that was totally not fair.”

Frank was laughing now. “Hey, even I would like to get my hands on those hips of his,” he replied as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Gerard punched him lightly in the shoulder. “Don’t say things like that.” The tips of his ears felt like they were on fire.

Frank enveloped him in a hug. “It’s okay, Gee. Tour is almost over. You’re allowed to fuck off every now and then. Let’s go back and get ready. The show must go on.”

 

The show was going great. Gerard had the audience in the palm of his hand, like always. He kept looking towards Ryan and smiling. He walked to take a drink of water before introducing Ryan. He glanced over to see Ray handing off his guitar and moving towards the keyboards.

“So, since it’s our last night here in Vegas, we thought it might be nice to help out some hometown boys.” Gerard turned around to the crowd. He searched out Ryan and winked. “They just released a new album a couple of months ago and are getting ready to go on tour. So after the concert, everyone go home and buy tickets. But for now, you all need to scream really loud, ‘cause Ryan motherfucking Ross is gonna come sing for us!” He reached his hand out towards Ryan and beckoned him towards the stage.

Suddenly this really didn't seem like such a good idea. Ryan could feel Brendon staring at him, and for a brief moment he considered pushing him up there instead. Of course that would mean it would be Brendon up there with Gerard, not him, and Ryan knew full well Brendon Urie could not be trusted on stage and there was no way Ryan was prepared to share.

He took a deep breath and walked up to the edge of the stage, grabbing Gerard's hand to help himself up. He straightened his shirt before waving to the crowd, getting a huge cheer for doing so. He leaned over to the microphone, grinning as he spoke. "So what we gonna sing?" This felt all kinds of weird being on stage with another band, not in a bad way necessarily, but Ryan did wish they'd rehearsed this bit beforehand.

Gerard pulled Ryan into a crushing hug and whispered in his ear. “I’m gonna fuck you senseless after this concert.” He pulled back and winked at Ryan before looking over at Ray. Ray started playing the opening to Cancer. “I thought you could sing Cancer. What do you think, people? Should he sing Cancer?” He held his microphone out as the crowd screamed.

Ryan had planned on just getting up and singing, but Gerard egging on the crowd made him decide to play the whole thing up. He stood, hand on his hip, his other arm bent at the elbow with his hand upturned, waggling his fingers impatiently. "You know, I'm gonna need that microphone if you what me to sing"

Gerard caught sight of Ryan out of the corner of his eye and he grinned so much his face was hurting. If Ryan kept this up, Panic’s tour was going to be a huge hit. He turned and bowed to Ryan, holding out the microphone to him. “Here you go your majesty.” He licked his lips and winked as he stood back erect and walked over to where Frank was standing by the amps.

Ryan let a smirk creep onto his lips as Gerard walked away from him. "Next time, Mr Way, you might want to kneel first." And with that Ryan started singing.

Gerard paused and turned back to Ryan. He slowly lifted his hand, middle finger raised, kissed his finger then walked off, slapping his ass. When he got to Frank, he noticed his guitarist laughing so hard he was bent over. He stuck out his tongue at him then turned to listen to Ryan sing.

Ryan had to choke back a laugh when he saw Gerard's reaction. Not really the song for raucous laughter. Ryan loved this song, for so many reasons, so it was easy to pour his soul into it. He was already at "’Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you" before he knew it and he glanced over at Gerard briefly before continuing.

Gerard knew that line was going to get to both of them. Their eyes locked for the barest of moments. He felt Frank take his hand and give it a squeeze. He glanced at his best friend and smiled a little. Yeah, Frankie knew him way too well. He could see it all over Gerard; how fucking lost he was to Ryan Ross. But thank every god in the universe that he was the only one who could tell.

Ryan quickly turned his attention back to the audience, trying to take his mind off those words by losing himself in the song. He might have just pulled it off if it hadn't been for the end. His eyes caught Spencer's in the audience and he could see a hint of confusion in his expression. He'd obviously figured something was up, and Ryan really wasn't looking forward to having to explain when he was undoubtedly cornered later.

As he came to the end of the song he couldn't help but let his mind to back to Gerard, and he wondered if he knew just how much he meant the words.

_That if you say_  
 _Goodbye today_   
_I'd ask you to be true_

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_   
_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

Okay, maybe Gerard was a bastard for making Ryan sing this very song. Maybe there was a bit of double entendre meant here. And maybe, just maybe, this was his way of saying goodbye to Ryan when he didn’t want to say it out loud.

He walked over to Ryan after he finished, clasped his face between his hands and kissed him hard. When they parted, Gerard mouthed that he was sorry to him. He took the microphone and put on that smile he always had onstage. “Ryan Ross of Panic! at the Disco! I’m fucking serious, people, go buy tickets right after this concert. Support this awesome band.”

Gerard had caught Ryan completely by surprise with the kiss. Ryan almost forgot where he was and kissed Gerard back. Almost. Thankfully the crowd cheering reminded him just in time and instead he just laughed and flipped Gerard off as he left the stage. 

He made his way over to Spencer and the others, only to be greeted by Brendon. "What the fuck was that Ryan?" Brendon was clearly annoyed and very jealous. Ryan just looked at him and shrugged. Ryan could see him huffing as the band started the next song on stage. 

Jon pulled Ryan into a tight hug and congratulated him on his performance. "Seriously Ryan, that was amazing! Someone has a fan, huh?" Ryan tried to hide the blush rising to his cheeks, but he wasn't doing a great job of it. Luckily Spencer threw an arm around his shoulder and pulled him to one side.

"You really need to fill me in here, Ry. What the hell was that? Gerard Way just dragged you up on stage to sing and then fucking kissed you!" Ryan realized he was kind of trapped here, once Spencer got on the scent of something, he didn't give up easy.

He looked at Spencer incredulously. "Um, exactly what you just said. Look we were talking about shit yesterday and he grabbed me before the show tonight and asked me to sing. Would you have said no?" 

Spencer had to concede that Ryan had a point, even if he had just let slip he'd seen Gerard yesterday despite not being at the gig. "Fine Ryan, but you know Brendon is so not happy. You know he has a major thing for Gerard." 

Ryan bit back the retort he really wanted to make, the one that involved him pointing out that if Brendon wanted Gerard he should have done something about it like he did. Instead he just sighed. "Look Spence, honestly, it wasn't planned. He totally threw this on me and the rest of the band. Not my fault." 

Having made his point, Ryan turned back to the stage to watch the rest of the gig, praying he could manage to slip away with Gerard afterwards.

 

After two encores, the band finally got off the stage. Gerard had his arm around Mikey, telling him how awesome he sounded. He saw Ryan and the others standing just off stage and smiled. They continued on to the green room where the party was already starting. Gerard grabbed a bottle of apple juice and downed it, his eyes searching for Ryan to come in.

Thankfully Spencer had stopped asking questions and Brendon had finally stopped glaring at Ryan by the time they made their way back stage. He was hanging back as the four of them made their way to the green room for the party. Spencer was clearly suspicious and Brendon would probably end up asking awkward questions if Ryan made a bee line for Gerard as soon as they walked in the room. 

Ryan headed over to the bar and grabbed a beer, drinking at least half a bottle before picking up another three and heading back to where his band mates were talking to Gerard's. 

Gerard was gushing over the new album to Brendon, Jon and Spencer. “The new direction is just amazing,” he said. “Completely different from Fever, yet still very much Panic. Bren, your voice mixed with Ryan’s is just beautiful. I mean, Mad as Rabbits!”

Wriggling into the practically non-existent space between Spencer and Jon, Ryan arrived just in time to hear Brendon's response to Gerard's compliment. "Thanks Gerard, we all know how much of a fan of _Ryan's_ voice you are." Ryan could tell from Brendon's tone that he was still sore about Ryan singing. Probably best to interrupt right about now.

"Hey guys! I brought beer!" Ryan handed Jon, Spencer and Brendon a bottle each, trying to make light of the situation. He looked at Gerard and smiled, trying to play it cool in front of the others. Considering Gerard's earlier on stage promise, Ryan had his work cut out for him on that front. "Listen Gerard, that was awesome. Thanks for asking, it'll be a great bit of promotion for us, but next time, a little more notice would be great!"

Gerard kept his smile on as he looked from Brendon to Ryan. He giggled at Ryan. “Yeah, sorry about that. I just thought that getting you up there would be advantageous. I mean, Brendon, you’d steal my whole fucking show if you’d gotten up there.” He grinned and stared right at Brendon, daring him to deny it.

Brendon opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it when he realized Gerard had a point. "Yeah well, at least I'd have put a little more effort into that excuse of a kiss," Brendon muttered, more to himself than anyone else. 

Spencer must have heard him at the very least as he quickly jumped in. "Regardless of who got up there, you guys rocked tonight. Even better than yesterday if you ask me!"

Gerard had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at Brendon. Instead, he smiled at Spencer. “Lack of sleep always makes for a good show from me. I’m so hyped up on coffee before I go on that I can’t relax until the very end of the night, whenever that is. That might even be tomorrow.” 

Frank joined them, handing Gerard a large cardboard cup. He had a beer in his hands, but he knew exactly what Gerard needed. “He isn’t going to bed tonight, that’s for sure.” He giggled and took a swig of his beer.

Ryan hoped no-one noticed him do a double take. Did Frank just refer to what he thought he did? "Wait... you guys get beds?! Why don't we get beds on tour?" He put on a look of mock shock. "We really need to negotiate better." Ryan took a swig from his beer hoping no-one clocked what Frank had said. 

"Spencer's right though, you guys nailed it tonight." Ryan risked a look at Spencer and it was obvious from the look on his face he had indeed noticed Frank's comment. Lucky for Ryan, Spencer opted to keep quiet by taking a swig of his beer.

“Thanks, Ryan,” Frank said. “So, you guys are going on tour soon? Let me tell you, don’t make it as long as we made this one. Everyone is going nuts. I’m so glad we only have another month left. I need to get away from these losers.” He giggled and nudged Gerard.

Gerard laughed with him. “Yeah, that is too true. A couple of months off are never enough, trust us.”

"Yeah, small enclosed spaces with a hyperactive singer can start to wear after a few months." Ryan stuck his tongue out at Brendon. He was being a complete dick right now and Ryan was less than impressed. He was finding it hard knowing Gerard was so close, especially given the way his brain kept reminding him of what Gerard had said on stage.

Brendon giggled loudly, but Ryan caught him glaring at him as he drank his beer. Clearly Ryan was going to have to deal with him later. Finishing his beer, he decided he needed another one. "Guys? I'm in need of another libation. Want anything?" 

There was a chorus of negative replies, so Ryan moved to the bar on his own. Gerard watched him out of the corner of his eye. When he got far enough away, he said, “I need more coffee.” He shook his cup which actually was empty and headed towards the coffee. He diverted his course at the last moment and went to stand directly behind Ryan. “You’re really frustrated with Brendon,” he said softly as he leaned towards Ryan’s ear.

Normally Ryan would have jumped at someone sneaking up like that, but he'd hoped Gerard would follow him. "He's being a dick. Seriously, he _has_ to be the center of attention." He shrugged. "But he doesn't know what I do when he’s not around. I kind of like that." 

Ryan was trying so hard not to push his ass back against Gerard, or turn around and kiss him, or get his hands on him by any means necessary. Ryan sighed internally. Patience. 

“He doesn’t separate on stage and off stage. I get it.” Gerard moved beside Ryan, deliberately reaching in front of him for a bottle of water and brushing against him. “There’s a dressing room around the corner and down the hall. It’s has this really nice couch in it.”

"Now?!" Ryan squeaked. "But they'll _notice_!" Ryan grabbed a bottle of beer, opening it. He wasn't serious, surely. Although Ryan had to admit he wasn't sure he cared much even if they did find out.

Gerard snorted. “Like you care.” He looked past Ryan to where Frank had the other boys enthralled. He was going to have to thank Frankie profusely later. “They won’t even know you’re gone. They’re totally not interested in what you’re doing.”

Looking up, Ryan checked on the others. Gerard was right; they were far too busy to notice him slip out. He leaned towards Gerard. "See you in five, Gee." Ryan used his very best “come to bed” voice before sauntering out of the room. 

Once in the corridor, he followed Gerard's directions, slipping inside the dressing room once he found it. Spotting the couch from across the room, Ryan headed over to it, collapsing in the middle, hooking an arm over the back. There he sat, drinking his beer and waiting for Gerard to join him.

Gerard made his rounds of the guests so that he was seen then slipped out of the room. He nearly sprinted down the hall to the dressing room. He slipped inside and quietly closed the door behind him. When he turned around, he couldn’t help but smirk. “You have on way too many clothes, Mr. Ross.”

Ryan was swinging his bottle, its neck between two of his long fingers. He couldn't help the smile that appeared when Gerard came in. "Well then, Mr. Way, I suggest you come over here and do something about that." Ryan smirked, spreading his legs suggestively. 

Gerard licked his lips in anticipation, his eyes watching Ryan with the beer bottle then trailing down to his crotch. It didn’t take long before he’s making the few strides over to the couch to stand between Ryan’s legs and leaning down to kiss him hard. He braced his hands on the back of the couch to either side of Ryan’s head. He wondered for the briefest of seconds if he locked the door behind him. Oh well, he wasn’t moving to check now.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Ryan watched as Gerard closed the gap between them. Fuck he looked good, still a little flushed from the gig, and Ryan was damned if it wasn't making him hard already. And then Gerard kissed him. 

Ryan moaned into the kiss, grateful to finally have contact with Gerard. He slid his tongue along Gerard's forcefully, still playing with the bottle in his hand, his other instinctively going to Gerard's hair.

Gerard lowered himself onto the couch, straddling Ryan’s hips. He moved one hand into Ryan’s hair and the other trailed down his chest, playing with the buttons on his shirt before moving down to cup his hardening erection. Breaking the kiss to breathe, he moved to nibble on Ryan’s ear. “I can’t fucking wait to have you in my mouth.”

Ryan sunk into the couch a little further, forcing his cock into Gerard's hand. "I know, and I'll be fucked if I can't wait to see that mouth of yours wrapped around me." Ryan pulled on Gerard's hair to expose his throat, licking a line up his Adam’s apple.

Gerard’s giggle turned to a loud moan. “Fuck. Yeah, after… you’ll totally be fucked.” He bent his head and recaptured Ryan’s lips. His hands went to Ryan’s belt, quickly unhooking it and pulling it off. That might come in handy later. He laid the belt to the side and opened Ryan’s pants, shoving a hand down them to grasp his hardening cock.

Kissing Gerard hungrily, Ryan groaned when he felt Gerard's hand in his pants. So apparently patience was a virtue and Ryan was being rewarded. This felt so fucking good. Like so fucking good. Ryan felt like he was about to explode. His grip tightened in Gerard's hair, his hips bucking up into his hand. Breaking the kiss, Ryan gasped. "Holy fucking shit, Gee. Need you so bad."

Gerard grinned and slid off the couch, urging Ryan’s hips up to pull down his pants to his ankles. He kneeled between Ryan’s spread legs. He slid his hands along his thighs and over his hips and under his shirt as he leaned forward to take Ryan into his mouth. He moaned as he felt him fill his mouth. Damn, this was hot.

Ryan watched as Gerard slid his hands up his thighs, squirming a little as they found their way up onto his chest. He couldn't help but admire how good Gerard looked between his legs. "Mmmm...fu...." Ryan's sentence dissolved into a moan as he felt the hot wet of Gerard's mouth envelope his more than ready cock, the bottle slipping from his hand.

Gerard moved his hands down Ryan’s back to his hips. He pulled them forward, taking him even deeper. His head began to move up and down slowly. He ran his tongue along the vein then slid it over the head when he came up. He looked up at Ryan and smiled before sliding back down again.

The feel of Gerard's tongue caused Ryan to push his head back against the couch, his back arching in response to the jolt of pleasure that accompanied Gerard's actions. Ryan looked down at the older man, his hips lifting with the loss of contact, before closing his eyes as Gerard took his cock back into his mouth. 

Gerard’s cheeks hollowed as he swallowed Ryan’s cock. It hit the back of his throat and he opened it to take him all the way to his base. He set a pace that was slow and easy. He wanted this to last. He noticed the beer bottle lying beside him and reached for it, sliding a finger into the mouth and tipping it up to pour what was left over his hand. Then he slid his hand between Ryan’s legs and teased around his entrance before slowly sliding his finger into him.

 

Brendon had already noticed Ryan hadn't come back from going to get another beer when he saw Gerard leave the green room. He'd have denied it if anyone had asked, but he had to admit to himself he was jealous of Ryan being able to get up on stage with the band. He wanted to know why the hell Gerard had asked Ryan and not him, so he waited a couple of minutes before making an excuse to go outside. Once he'd escaped Spencer and Jon, Brendon set about finding Gerard, checking behind every open door as he did so.

 

"Holyfuckingshit," Ryan rushed out as Gerard's finger pushed past his entrance. He found himself caught between needing to thrust into Gerard's mouth and wanting to push back against his finger. The steady rhythm of the other man's mouth against his sensitive skin was driving Ryan insane, the tension not enough to bring him to orgasm, but more than enough to keep him aroused. Ryan's head was tipped right back against the top of the couch, his eyes closed so he could focus on the pleasure being administered by the raven haired man in front of him.

 

Brendon had moved quite a way from the green room and was wondering if he'd missed Gerard completely when he came to another door. He listened to see if he could hear anything inside before trying the handle. He could have sworn he'd heard a voice, and finding no resistance on the door knob, he slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

What. The. Hell!?

Brendon couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was clearly Gerard kneeling on the floor in front of the couch in the room. He'd spent far too long staring at Gerard's ass to not recognize it when he saw it. Brendon's gaze followed the line of Gerard's back; the slow bobbing of his head a clear indication that he was sucking someone off. What Brendon Urie wasn't expecting was that his lead guitarist was the one on the receiving end of Gerard's mouth. Ryan's head was lolled back on the couch, and Brendon nearly passed out when he heard a feral moan come from Ryan's throat.

It was then that Brendon realized he couldn't take his eyes off the sight before him. This was _hot_ , and since neither Ryan nor Gerard had seemed to notice him there, Brendon decided to stay a little while longer in the doorway.

 

Gerard dragged his teeth over Ryan’s skin as he raised his head and at the same time pushing his finger in. He began a slow rhythm for a few moments before adding another finger, stretching him open. He wanted to fuck Ryan so bad. He could feel his cock straining against his jeans. 

Gasping as Gerard added another finger, Ryan clawed at the couch. He pushed back against Gerard's hand in an attempt to encourage him. "Fuck, Gee. Want... _more_..." 

 

Still standing in the doorway, Brendon watched, his jaw dropping when Ryan begged for more. He really shouldn't be there, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Ryan. He looked _so_ good as he slowly came undone. Brendon was beginning to wish it was his mouth making Ryan moan. He had to stop himself from reaching for his steadily hardening cock. Brendon knew he needed to go, he just really didn't want to.

 

Ryan’s words were like music to Gerard’s ears. He loved hearing him beg. But he loved hearing Ryan moan a lot more. He quickened his pace, fingers sliding in and out, mouth moving up and down. He wanted to take Ryan to the edge before he fucked him. 

Ryan could feel himself getting lost in the feeling of Gerard's fingers and oh so talented mouth. He could feel the heat start to rise in him; he was close and he knew it. Ryan's hips were rocking with Gerard now, so desperate for release. "Shit...gonna..."

Gerard grabbed Ryan’s cock at the base and slid him out of his mouth. “Not yet,” he said breathlessly. He wiggled the fingers in Ryan’s ass to stretch him a bit more. “I told you I was going to fuck you, Ryan, but you have to wait. You can’t come yet.”

He pulled his fingers out and quickly began to unbutton his jeans. It was proving to be more difficult than he’d expected. He was so wired up that his hand wouldn’t work right. A desperate whine emanated from his throat and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He wanted Ryan so bad because he knew this might be the last time for a long while.

 

The second Gerard withdrew from Ryan, Brendon was out of the door and back down the hallway. The last thing he needed was to he caught snooping. He did, however, decide to return to the party via the men's room because the one thing he did need right then was to relieve some tension.

 

Ryan wasn't sure whether to look disappointed or excited when Gerard slid off his cock. He stifled the giggle that almost escaped him when he noticed Gerard struggling with his pants. Scooting forward on the couch, Ryan stilled Gerard's hands with his own before unfastening the button and zipper, pushing his pants over his hips. 

Gerard’s hands were shaking as Ryan moved to help him. He stood up to let him get his pants down. He was still wearing the borrowed boxers, the garish colors glaring at them. 

Ryan looked at Gerard, a sparkle in his eye as he ran his hands across Gerard's stomach. Lifting his shirt a little to expose his skin, Ryan trailed a line of kisses between Gerard's hip bones. "So sexy, Gee."

Gerard looked down, his hair curtaining his face. Ryan looked so incredibly beautiful and confident. He had to grip Ryan’s shoulders to steady himself when he knees tried to give out as Ryan kissed him. “Fuck yes,” he moaned, his hips pressing forward towards Ryan.

He moved one hand to motion towards the floor. “Under… under the couch.” He gave a little whine at how much Ryan was teasing him. “Condom and lube,” he explained. “Under… oh fuck, hurry up for fuck’s sake.” He swore he was going to just blow it all before getting to fuck Ryan. He couldn’t allow that to happen.

Reluctantly taking the hint, Ryan sat back and ran his hand under the couch, pulling out the lube and condom when he found them. He slowly ran his eyes up from those garish boxers to Gerard's face, taking in all of him as if trying to burn his visage into his brain. "How do you want me gorgeous?" Ryan smirked; he was _really_ looking forward to finding out.

Gerard bit his lip as he watched Ryan find the items. He’d put them there before the show. Yeah, he’d planned this whole thing out and he was really happy that it was coming to fruition. “Fuck… I… like this,” he said. “I want to see you. I _need_ to see you. That fucking face you make when you feel me enter you.” He closed his eyes and sucked his lip into his mouth as he imagined just that. “Put the fucking condom on me now, Ryan.”

Ryan could feel a slight flush rise in his cheeks when Gerard told him what he wanted. Just the thought made him shiver. He tore into the wrapper and took Gerard's cock in one hand, squeezing gently as his other rolled the condom over him with practiced precision. Satisfied, Ryan leant back onto the couch, licking his lips as he took in the view of Gerard's cock.

Gerard moaned and let his head fall back as Ryan put the condom on him. He felt a cool breeze when Ryan sat back. Lifting his head, he looked down at the younger man he desired so much. “Fuck, you look so hot.” He kneeled between Ryan’s knees and reached to lift his hips. He held a hand out for the lube in Ryan’s hand.

Ryan held the lube just out of Gerard's reach and pulled him into a kiss filled with desperation. He wanted Gerard to know just how much he wanted this. Breaking away, Ryan squeezed a liberal amount of lube onto his hand, and using four long, languid strokes, applied it to Gerard's cock. "Much better," Ryan said with a smile.

Gerard whined into the kiss. He knew they both wanted this. They wouldn’t have been here if they hadn’t. All of this teasing and delays were really screwing with his mojo. His hands tightened on Ryan’s hips as he waited for him to finish, which pulled a low moan out of him. “Fucker,” he muttered with a grin as he lined up and slowly pushed into Ryan.

Ryan moaned loudly as Gerard filled him. Fuck it felt good. Gerard felt so good, so right, perfect even. Ryan slid his arms around Gerard's waist, pulling him close so he could kiss his neck. 

Gerard braced himself on either side of Ryan, leaning down to kiss him. His hips moved forward and back, sliding into a comfortable rhythm. A slight sadness filled him for a moment as he remembered this might be the last time he could ever be with Ryan like this. He was about to come off tour and Ryan was going on tour. Then he would be going into the studio to write another album. He knew this moment in time would probably influence a song or two. He would have to somehow dedicate something to Ryan in a way only they would know.

Gerard leaned his forehead against Ryan’s, his breath starting to come out in gasps. He didn’t want this to be over. He wanted it to last forever. Fuck. Why did his intimate life have to be so complicated? He closed his eyes, concentrating only on the feeling of Ryan, the warmth and gentleness. This moment was only about Ryan and him, no one else.

Ryan could totally stay like this, nothing but him and Gerard. It felt so right, every second of the time they'd spent together, and this, fuck, this was so good. Ryan's breath hitched when Gerard brushed his sweet spot, bringing him out of his thoughts. He slid his hands under Gerard's top, his fingers trailing up his spine. Ryan loved the feel of Gerard under his hands. When he saw Gerard's eyes close, he kissed him softly and lovingly.

Gerard felt Ryan’s lips on his and returned the gesture in kind. But soon, the kiss grew desperate and needy. His pace quickened as he greedily kissed Ryan, his tongue searching out every corner of his mouth. He moved one hand between them, grabbing Ryan’s cock and pumping it at the same tempo.

Ryan moaned into Gerard's mouth when he felt a hand around his cock. He started to rock his hips in time with Gerard's, craving more. He couldn't help digging his nails into Gerard's shoulders as he tugged at Gerard's bottom lip with his teeth.

Gerard growled at Ryan, shifting his hips slightly to hit his prostate. He pulled his head back so he could see Ryan's eyes. His eyes were full of lust and desire. As his hand came to the head of Ryan's cock, he ran his thumb over his slit, spreading the pre-cum that was gathering there. He thrust hard into him on the next stroke and threw his head back to moan loudly. "So good."

"Fuck yesss," Ryan practically cried out when Gerard hit _that_ spot, his breathing becoming more labored with each roll of his hips. He raked his fingers down Gerard's back, completely lost in the heat of the moment. "Need you so much, Gee." Ryan crushed his lips to his lover's.

Gerard inhaled sharply. “You’ve got me, Ry. You’ve more than got me.” He moved his hips faster and harder. He didn’t want to take his time anymore. He wanted to feel Ryan come apart beneath him.

Ryan thrust up into Gerard's hand hard when he felt the change in pace. Biting down on Gerard's shoulder to muffle a groan, he began to feel his orgasm approach. He pushed his hips to meet Gerard's in a frenzy, desperate now for his release.

Gerard could feel it deep within him, building up to a peak. His hand moved over Ryan’s cock fast and hard. His hips thrust against Ryan with the same intensity. He dug his fingers into Ryan’s hip, pulling him up towards him. He was so very close now, but holding on until Ryan went over the edge.

The feeling of Gerard's hand on his hips, his cock buried in him, the way Gerard pulled him close, it was all too much for Ryan. Overwhelmed, Ryan came hard, Gerard's name on his lips.

Holy fuck, that was exactly what Gerard wanted to see. Ryan was a puddle beneath him. It didn’t take long for him to follow. He thrust in deep and came apart. It felt like his entire being was pouring into Ryan. He leaned down to sloppily kiss Ryan as he started to come down. 

Feeling like a boneless heap under Gerard was certainly a feeling he would be more than happy to repeat, Ryan reflected as he started to regain the ability to think straight. Although the problem remained of _when_ that would be, Ryan knew he'd do everything possible to make it happen. 

When Gerard kissed him, Ryan reached up to card his fingers through Gerard's hair, strangely content with simply enjoying the moment. He was going to miss this, miss Gerard. Being stuck on tour was going to be so hard now and Ryan knew it. Breaking the kiss, he smiled up at Gerard. "You are amazing, Gee. I'm so going to miss you."

Gerard wiped the hand that had been between them off on his shirt. He was pretty sure he was going up to his room after this because he wouldn’t be able to face the others. He moved to put a finger over Ryan’s lips when he spoke. “Shh,” he said to hush him. “Don’t say that. Don’t wanna hear those words right now.”

He tried to adjust himself to lie beside Ryan when he realized they both had their pants around their ankles. Well, isn’t that just awkward? He pulled out of Ryan and discarded the condom. With a little struggle, he wedged himself between the back of the couch and Ryan. He wrapped his arms around Ryan and pulled him close, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “I just wanna be with you _right now_. No talk of the past or the future, only the moment.” 

Ryan smiled, sliding his arms around Gerard's waist. "You know what? Right now I think I can live with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tynemousie and I would like to thank you for reading. We hope you have enjoyed this and will look forward to the next installment of the series.


End file.
